


Tales of the Mischievous Mrs. Takahashi

by TheNorahDiaries (fandom_detox)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bribery, Crazy exes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Husbands, Love, Love/Hate, Marriage, Mischief, Pole Dancing, Romance, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, crazy wife, stone cold husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_detox/pseuds/TheNorahDiaries
Summary: "Reality continues to ruin my life."-Bill PattersonWorking as a dancer at an infamous nightclub, Rin gets an offer of a lifetime that she cannot refuse. Only problem? The agreements didn't come with problematic ex, a stone cold fiancé and a crap ton of charity events/board meetings. Maybe she should of paid more attention to the fine print before signing her life away.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story and took it down but I decided to re-vamp the story and post it again only this time, it's going to be completed. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance again and thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter One: 

The Meeting 

"Life is what happens to us while we are making other plans." -Allen Saunders

“Lust you’re up next” the manager called out, I nodded before taking one more shot of patron.

I always hated this job but the money pays for everything and I never have to do any private showings. I only have to talk to the customers and get them ready for the girls; I fixed the devil horns on my head, along with the mask making sure I fit tonight's theme: pleasure in the underworld. I glanced at the note the bus boy gave me one last time.

‘We’re sorry to inform you, Izayoi did not make it through the surgery’

“Lust!” she yelled, I quickly destroyed the note placing it near the candle before looking at the mirror again, I didn’t dwell on the thoughts of Izayoi ’s death it was bound to happen. She was sick and the doctors told her that all they could do is make her comfortable before she kicked the bucket. Adjusting the silk mask one more time I looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked good.

“You are not a monster, you are just an ordinary human being. Just go out there give the crowd what they want and you will get paid tonight. All you have to do is dance and chat with a few clients until they are ready for the other girls” reapplying the ruby red lipstick the club provides I dropped it in my bag and headed outside to my paychecks.

At club sin, each girl is assigned a sin (Envy, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath) based on the customer’s appeal. Lust is the most appealing sin to both humans and demons next is wrath because despite it being vengeful some of the demons make it look so damn sexy that even I at times get tempted to bid on them. Another thing that sets us up the scale from other clubs, not only do we have expensive top shelf liquor and cigars, but we have a system; a bidding system. The manager has a silent auction for each dancer where he auctions us off to a john for the rest of the night. However, each human/ Demoness has a menu and not all menus are the same, some don’t mind sleeping with clients while some of us, like myself, prefer we keep sex off the table at all times. Now the menus are given before the girl gets on the stage through the tablet provided on each table and bar. My menu consists of the following: 1. Talking 2. Kissing 3. Massages 4. Dancing 5. Listening 6. Combination of 1-5. My manager at first thought my menu was stupid and thought that I should add something outside my comfort zone; but, on my first night I managed to earn fifty thousand dollars because surprisingly not all clients want to stick their dick in us. Some of them actually want to talk and get some steam off them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, your favorite girl of the hour: Lust” the DJ announced I smiled once the light hit my body reflecting the body glitter. My song “Feel it” came on as the beat started to fill the room I did a cartwheel over to the pole and climbed up, so I could slowly come down. Twirling around the pole I hooked my left leg to the vertical bar and did a quick twirl before pushing my entire body to slide down slowly into a split. Lifting my upper body so the John's could have a good view of my breast in this ridiculously sequined push up bra. My skin was already crawling once I heard the demons mumbling to themselves placing their bets for me. Lifting my two legs up together I push them over my head, so my rear would now face them and shook my ass a little. I wanted to claw my eyes out for using my flexibility and ballet moves in such a dirty way. Ironically, I always had a feeling I would use these moves for anything but ballet since I got kicked out of Julliard. The song was almost over, and I had to do my last move to really sell it, rent is due in a week and I'm down by a few hundred dollars if I don't want my ass to be out on the streets. Lifting my body up I cart wheeled my way back to the pole and climbed up in one fluid move to slide back down in a split, then leaned backwards so they see my breast. Lifting myself slowly I placed a red finger nail in my mouth to really sell that innocent look. Once the song was over I received nothing but applause and made my way to the bar to get ready for my John of the night.

“Give it up for Lust Ladies and Gentlemen. Now place your bets—“

“250,000 dollars” I heard some men yelled, I was left stunned, no one has ever called out their bid before. No man in their right man would spend a quarter of a million dollars for a girl let alone for alone girl like me. The most I've raised is fifty grand, but $250,000 dollars was quite the accomplishment. Not even given the chance to see the man who purchased me, my manager pulled me to the “Angel” room. he had a sick twisted humor where if you enter you are bound to sin but if you throw money at your sin then you’re free. Messed up I know but it keeps a roof over my head. The “Angel” room, you have to wear the angelic crap they make the ‘platinum’ girls wear. It consists of: a white teddy lingerie, clear white pumps, a fake halo and tons and I mean tons of glitter all over and a white mask similar to my black one.

“there’s been a change to your menu based on the john’s request” My manager informed me as he smeared more body glitter on me and wiped the red lipstick off me so he could smear white gloss on me.

“What kind of change?” I asked as I fixed the halo and wings.

“You’ve been asked to do whatever he requests; open menu”

“No, I told you I don’t do open menu”

“Look, either you agree to do this and get paid or be out on the streets”

“I refuse” I told her again

“You are so stubborn” he muttered she started rubbing his temples, running a club can be stressful but that won’t make me reconsider this new found change unless there are some limits.

“Look, how about an open menu and no sex?”

Now we’re talking.

“How about I stick to my original menu” I told her, I knew my manager all too well. he loved money too much to lose his best dancer that raised a quarter of a million dollars in one night.

“Open menu and no sexual favors” He said “and I’ll give you a twenty percent raised from your earnings”

“Original menu, no sex or sexual favors and twenty-five percent raise” I answered back.

“Open menu, no sexual favors and no sex with twenty-five percent raise; but if he ask you to strip you have to do it” he gave me his final counter-offer and I got him right where I wanted him. Sure I’m going to take a hot shower afterwards but at last I’ll be richer when I do it.

“Fine, stripping is the limit for me” I told her as we shook hands but I gripped his hand tighter to pull him to me.

“Nothing more than stripping” I told her more firmly and he nodded.

“For the love of God, put a smile on” my manager told me I gave him a smug smile until he left me alone in the room. My heart raced a bit because I didn't know what this John expect from me after putting such a high price on me.

“Shit” I muttered, I started panicking it's not like I'm a virgin or anything I just didn't feel comfortable with having such a high price on me for the night or buying me in general. This man is probably expecting me to put out, but my manager informed me that the most I’ll be doing is stripping which I pray I wouldn’t have to do. My mind kept whirling so many worse case scenarios and they all ended up with me being out of a job and homeless if I back out.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I nearly fell out of my seat from the knocking. Swallowing my spit slowly my heart kept racing making it damn near impossible to breathe.

“Come in” I called out, I heard the door unlocked and saw the handle being twist the opposite way and the door pushed out. I looked down at his expensive Italian leather shoes before moving up to his expensive suit and finally to his face. If his request didn't kill me then his face did. He was beyond good looking too beautiful to be human, this man is handsome and incredibly hot; he could get any woman he wanted just by looking at her so why did he purchase me?

“Wh-wh-what can I get for you?” I asked as I walked over to him to take off his jacket. He didn't bother taking the menu all he did was close the door behind him silencing the noise. He seemed irritated, his face practically read ‘I don’t want to be here right now’

‘Crap what if he kills me?’ I thought as I placed the jacket on the couch.

“Relax Ningen?” he commanded, it was like he controlled the entire room with just one look. He felt dangerous and powerful all in once.

hoping to get my real name but I just shook my head no and swallow my spit softly.

“My father figured I could use a night out, He recommended that I come here to talk to you, I have no intentions in using someone like you” He stated, taken back by his words I didn’t know if I should feel relieved that he has no intentions of using me or insulted that he didn’t find me attractive enough to use me.

“So am I not to your liking? That’s what you’re trying to say” I asked

“I detest Humans” He answered and I was feeling somewhat insulted. Hell, I’m practically naked in front of this man and he is rejecting me. For a demon he sure is a dick.

“So why bother spending so much money?” I asked.

“Cease with the questions ningen” He stated “I will not have you question me”

“Well forgive me for feeling that way, it's not every day a strange man purchase a girl for a quarter of a million dollars” I answered “Oh I’m sorry, it’s not every day a man’s father recommends his son purchases a girl for him that he’s not going to use”, “I figured a girl like yourself would be a mute” he answered before taking off his tie to throw it to the side. Taken back by his response I turned to him. He leaned his back and started to meditate right before me, he was trying to get himself to calm down but I didn’t understand why he was the one trying to get calm when I’m the one getting insulted.

“A girl like me?” I asked “and what is that supposed to mean?”

“A girl in your line of work--”

“Excuse me Mr. Charity work, I'm not a prostitute. I just talk to the John's and go on my merry way, I don't sleep with my clients so if you’re looking for sex might I recommend a brothel” I answered “also you don't know me so you don't get to judge me. I don't care how much money you and your father have in your bank account, it doesn't make you God; just an egotistical bastard with nothing else to do but piss people, like me, off”

I grabbed my things and what is left my of my dignity. This guy pissed me off and I wanted to go home I didn't care if he took his money back he's a low life pig with nothing but time on his hands to piss people like me off. Heading for the door, he grabbed my hand preventing me from leaving.

“If you are done throwing a tantrum I suggest you sit back down and never, if you wish to live, do that again”--”He answered, I was appalled by his attitude towards me. He did not care about my feelings or anyone’s in general.

“You condescending asshole” I answered before snatching my hand back as if his touch burned me.

“Refrain yourself ningen, I will not warn you a second time”

“Or you’ll do what” I challenged.

His eyes flashed open and found me. He held me in his gaze, i placed my hands on my hips waiting for him to say something idiotic.

“I will not be insulted ningen” his tone was dangerous, it was as if he was going to do something terrible.

“Says the asshole who assumed I'm a hooker and paid a quarter of a million dollars to get insulted” I answered his nostrils started flaring to show how angry he is but all that did was made me stay my ground. I was not going to let some man intimidate me just because he paid for me.

“Seems like you don't have any manners”

“Seems like you barely have any empathy towards anyone” I mocked, his eyes grew darker as he stared at me I knew he was livid, but I still refused to stand down. Staring at him I took the time to really get a look at him, despite being a pompous ass; he looked really good. His silky silver hair was slicked back so you could really pay attention to his golden eyes that were currently looking at my lips--

“Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked. He didn't answer me his eyes were heavy trained on my lips making me uncomfortable. He lift up his finger slowly trace my lips only earning a shiver from me.

“For a ningen, you're beautiful when you’re nervous” he muttered. But that only made me more nervous and uncomfortable around him.

“Do you say that to all the girls you purchase?” I asked

“It was just an observation I made, you keep fidgeting every time I get close to you and you curl your lip when you concentrate on the words and try to figure out what you want to say next” He answered.

“What are you a therapist or something?”

“No” He answered “I spend my days locked inside an office running businesses rather than going out. So my beloved father thought it was time I went out and acted like my age” He moved back to the couch with his eyes closed trying to concentrate on something. I tried to think why his dad would insist he meet me when I have no idea what I am to do for this guy that only insults and threats me.

“I used to be a ballet dancer at Juilliard, but I got kicked out because I refused to sleep with a teacher and he twisted my words against me” I told him “and it was either to work at this club or become a prostitute”

“Seems like you’ve made a decent choice” He answered, I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to the stage.

“We don’t get to choose our fate, our fate chooses us and it's our job to decide whether or not we want to go with it or against it” I answered as I twirled around the stage. Using the heel of my shoe I pressed play on the speaker allowing the music to fill the room. I had less than an hour until my shift was over and I had to make sure this man get what he paid for before I go.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he looked at me.

“What I do best” I answered “Dancing”

“You don’t-“ I made him stop talking once the halo started coming off along with the wings.

“I never said it was just me twirling around the pole” I added, as the music filled my bones with courage and strength I kept dancing and his eyes were glued to my body. Especially this ‘Lustful kiss lacy Teddy’ it had a floral lace designed with a satin bow, a naval plunging V-neck, halter satin ribbon ties, an open back thong rear and a snap crotch bow. This damn lingerie could be taken apart with just a pair of scissors, but since there are none I have to make this look sexy still. Doing a split on the ground I crawled over to him but flipped over to my face, so he could see my breast spilling out of the cloth. Pulling myself up where my back faced him I dipped my foot to the ground slowly as my hands touched my entire body. Giving him one quick look, I noticed how his eyes were now closed not bothering to even look at me. Hovering over his body, I licked the outer shell of his ear before sitting on his lap.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked him as I made my voice slightly husky.

“I want you—“He started I knew what he was going to ask me getting ready to take off the teddy but he threw me off him.

“To get away from me” he finished, he stood still pretending he did not just throw me back on the stage. I started to question if this guy is attracted to me or have some serious issues towards women.

“If you value your life don’t you ever do that again” He told me, rolling my eyes I walked over to him to grab my things.

“I’m leaving” I told him I had enough of this guy.

For the past hour he has insulted me and now throws me to the side like a piece of trash and I’ve tried giving him what he wants but obviously it is not working. I was about to head out, but he grabbed my hand yet again preventing me from leaving, again. Rolling my eyes, I honestly do not know what this demon wants from me when all he does is insult me and waste my time.

“Look my original menu consist of talking and listening so if you want to talk I’m all ears” I told him “It doesn’t have to be sexual”

Moving away from him, I sat in the long couch a patted the spot next to me. He glanced at me once more debating if this was the right choice, but I gave him an assuring smile that nothing sexual will be done tonight.

“I promise I won’t bite” I told him hoping it would make him laugh and it did. His laughter was soft that you could not hear it over the music but because of how close we were I was able to hear it as he took a seat next to me. I felt my body quiver from the sound, it wasn’t a normal snicker but for some reason I still felt shivers.

“Let’s start off with something simple, what’s your name?” I asked

“Sesshomaru” He answered, he lifted his eyebrow as a gesture that I should tell him my name next.

“Lust” I answered “Sorry its strict policy that I don’t give my name when I’m working”

“hn” he replied “So how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-two” I told him “You?”

“Old enough to be your father” He laughed and I couldn’t help but giggle at his small joke. He looked no more than twenty-five but as a demon I knew he was much older than that. I figured that this would easy, as the rest of the time flew past us he started relaxing at least I think he is relaxing but it made me feel more relax to be around him. We continued to talk about the little things; like our favorite color and food etc.

“I moved to New York because of a merger and possibly taking over my father’ company” Sesshomaru said.

“What kind of merger? I questioned, I cocked my head to the side letting my straighten hair fall to the side of my face.

“The kind—“ He stopped in mid-sentence and started staring at me. He started leaning forward to me trying to kiss me. Going with the moment I wanted the anticipation of the kiss we were going to share. Our lips brushed slightly creating a strong electric force between us. My body started to grow excited from the chemistry that our bodies kept feeding each other, he gripped my body immediately, fearing I would crumble from the spark or melt away from his imagination. I’ve never experienced such chemistry from anyone before the way

“Come home with me” He asked, I was about to turn him down with the excuse of my shift when:

“Lust, your shift is over” I heard . Moving away from Sesshomaru I smiled at him and planted an actual kiss to his skin--his cheek.

“I don’t think that’s wise” I answered before leaving the room altogether.

I ran to my changing room to quickly get changed and head home just so i can pretend that today never happened.

“You did a great job today Lust enjoy the rest of your day” My manager told me before handing me my money and seeing me out.

Working here just makes my skin crawl but it wasn’t like I had a backup job waiting for me anywhere. My life was ruined and if I wanted to survive in this world I had to make sacrifices and keep making them to stay alive. Slipping the mask in my bag I slipped my hair in a sloppy ponytail and walked inside a twenty-four-hour diner to find something to eat. I’ve been going to this diner for about three years and the employees felt more of a family than my own. But for the past two years I would always encounter a man who grew to be not only my friend but the closest thing to a father I would ever have: Inu no Taisho.

“Well if it isn’t my beautiful swan” He greeted me.

“Aren’t you a little too old be flirting with someone who could practically be your daughter?” I joked, I gave him a hug before sitting across from him.

“How was work today?”

“I don’t want to think about it, everyday that I’m there makes me want to peel my skin off” I answered while looking at the menu.

“Anything interesting happened?” He asked.

“Actually, yes” I replied “Some guy spent a quarter of a million dollars on me just because his father recommended that I talk to him. Which was really insulting”

“Did he now?”

“I don’t know what upsets me more. The fact some jerk thinks I’m a prostitute to go recommend me to people or the fact that his son is an arrogant asshole that has no compassion what so ever.” I explained.

Inu no Tashio grew quiet once I described how appalled I was about today, normally he would offer words of wisdom and tell me tomorrow would be a new day. However, he just stayed quiet which is weird then it clicked. I met Inu no Taisho at the club and he would pay an agreeable amount to talk to me and it's been like that for two years now. I remember how he would talk about his sons like I grew up with them, but he never told me their names. But I do remember how he was talking about since his first wife died she made Inu no Taisho promise her that their son would become humbler towards mankind.

“Please tell me you didn’t send your son to talk to me” I breathed, I buried my face in my hands completely humiliated by the idea.

“I never expected him to spend a quarter of a million dollars at you, let alone insult you” He replied, he grabbed my hands hoping I would forgive him, but I snatched my hands back from him.

“How could you do that to me?” I asked

“Rin--”

“I trusted you, I even gave you my real identity to you. You betrayed me” I felt my nose stinging as I accused him for betraying me.

“I am not a prostitute Inu no Taisho, but you treated me as one”

Dropping a few bills on the table I felt hurt by the lack of respect shown from the one man I grew to trust. As I headed out the door I stopped to look back at Inu no Taisho.

“And you what hurts the most, you didn’t even bother telling me about Izayoi’s death, I had to receive a letter about it from the hospital. I thought we were closer than that”

Leaving the diner I had no words left to say, feeling betrayed and hurt all i really wanted to do is crawl into bed and never come out. Too bad it’s never that easy, especially when my life is nothing but easy.


	2. The Offer

“I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be.”

― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

* * *

Chapter Two: 

The Offer

* * *

“Lust your presence is wanted, Lotus room” Greed told me, I nodded as I fixed the black corset and garter belt. The manager likes to keep everything a mystery; that includes the mystery of the employees he doesn’t want us to know each other for safety and something about a union forming. I always ignore him because half the time nothing makes sense out of that man's mouth. Applying the red lipstick, I made sure not to mess up the lines or anything; looking in my reflection I tried moving but that only made my sides hurt being in this corset. I wanted to rip this stupid crap off my body but that only made my mind drift to the little rendezvous with Sesshomaru.

I thought about yesterday, it was two magnets colliding into each other for the first time and it felt great. He is an arrogant jerk, but he finally calmed down as we talked, and things started to get interesting once our lips almost connected. The kiss, well almost kiss was something that can’t be faked; I nearly lost control. But the chemistry between us, sexually, makes me want to lose control and not care. 

“Lust” 

Snapping out of my trance I looked over to Greed and noticed that she was still looking at me waiting for me to move.

“I’m coming” I answered.

I walked to the Lotus room adjusting my mask I had to make sure I didn’t expose myself to any customers before they track me down. Knocking on the door I wanted to give who ever requested me some time to get themselves in order. As I opened the door I was greeted by the one person I did not want to see at all.

“What are you doing here Ryura?” I asked, closing the door behind me I had to make sure no one heard me. It was against the policy letting your personal life interact with your job. Ryura always had that problem of following rules which caused me to be unemployed at five different locations. It was until I broke up with him and ran away that I landed a job here; I knew it was only a matter of time until he found me, I just didn’t think it would be this fast. Ryura smirked at me before cracking his knuckles, he always does this to intimidate me and if I were the same timid girl back then. Too bad I’m no longer that scared little girl. 

“Can’t a guy come visit his girlfriend?” He asked

“Ex-girlfriend and no you can’t” I answered moving close to the chair.

I watched as Ryura’s eyes follow me as I stood behind the chair, I could feel his eyes burning holes through my skin.

“I have to say Rin, I still love you working here” He answered, my stomach churned from his visible desires for me. The night that he found me created a whirlwind of problems, I had to give up nearly all of my wages to beg my boss to let me work here while Ryura, as always destroyed everything in his path.

“What do you want, you pig” I asked clenching hard to the chair.

“Look at you, growing a set of balls” He taunted.

“Ryura” I growled.

He disappeared from my sight and I knew exactly where he would be, kicking the chair off from the floor I used all my strength and swung it right to his face. The chair broke into pieces not even leaving a scratch on him which meant I had point two seconds to get the hell out. Running to the door I touched the knob, but I was too late; Ryura had his hands wrapped around my ankles. Dragging me down my head hit the tile floor hard I started to see black dots.

“No, no you don’t get to pass out on me” He growled, I felt something cold pressed against my neck. 

Waking up I looked to see Ryura hovering over me with his hand wrapped around my throat. I found my outfit shredded into pieces. I used everything in me to fight Ryura off me, I scratched his delicate fair skin, but his red eyes were trained on me, I could see he had his own personal mission to hurt me. Looking around I could feel his thumb pressing harder against my throat preventing me from trying to find a weapon.

“You can’t run away from me Rin, I own you” He whispered as he kissed the side of my neck. I kept trying to fight him off, but he was too strong, and it didn’t help that he was a Dragon Daiyokai and I was just human. 

“How I missed the taste of you” He whispered as his hands wandered all over my body, I wanted to scream bloody murder but Ryura kept his hand on my throat in a death grip. It was loose enough for me to stay aware of my surroundings but tight enough where I can’t breathe or scream. I heard his pants ruffling before he dragged them off his waist, I tried once more to fight him off, conjuring everything in me I reached for his eyes and pushed them inside his socket. I knew it didn’t make a big difference, but it was enough for him to release his hands off my throat to grab both of my hands. Regaining slight consciousness, I lifted my leg between his legs and dig my heel to his crotch. He roared in pure pain, I kept digging my heel until he pushed me away. Scrambling up I didn’t wait for him to recuperate I ran to the door but Ryura recovered quickly and pulled me down again.

“You bitch!” He growled “I will make you pay” 

His fist connected to my abdomen more than once I felt my ribs cracking, he slapped me across the face to the point where I thought he broke my nose. He twisted my arm and slammed his knife to my thigh. I screamed in pure agony.

“Now for my treat” He growled. He pulled the knife from my thigh and stabbed me right in the stomach. 

I felt the blood rushing out of my body I watched as Ryura smiled at his work of art. He spread my legs apart and positioned himself between me. They say when you are about to be raped all your senses are heightened. I swear I could hear every heartbeat around me in and outside the club. My body went limp, it started to shut down, but I could not let Ryura win so easily. Mustering the last of my strength I grabbed the knife from my stomach and held onto it tight.

“Hey, Ryura” I wheezed out, He looked up and I stabbed him right in the eye and without a second to think I stabbed him again in the eye before in the shoulder. He screamed and called me every name in the book, but I held unto my stomach and blade and crawled out of the room. No one was around to help me, I moved to my changing room and locked the door behind me. I looked around for my bag, I had to call for help. My vision started to blur, and everything started to look like a carousel ride--swirls of colors and small beams of light. 

“I’m surprised you forgiven me”

“H-Help M-M-Me” I wheezed out before passing out. 

-o-

The sun creeps into my window, placing my hand on my foot slowly rubbing upwards leaving a small print of its rays on my skin. It’s weird but I would have rare occurrences to feel the sun actually kiss my skin and actually feel its warmth sending electric tingles all around my body. I felt so heavy trying to move it felt like a three-hundred-pound truck was just resting on my body. Trying to open my eyes alone felt like a hard task, fighting with my body I managed to finally open my eyes, so I would be able look around. 

‘Where am I?’ I thought.

I was not in my crappy little apartment, instead I was in a luxury room with expensive looking furniture that probably cost more than my daily income. It didn’t look like the sex dungeon where I spent months locked in of Ryura’s sick apartment, so I couldn’t really map out where I could be. The room was painted in grey, but the furniture brightens the room along with the ceiling to floor windows. Looking at the bed I could not move but I felt the silk sheets pulling me. I knew I should be relaxing but I did not know where I was, and it did not sit well with me. Mustering what small strength I had I pushed myself out of bed; ignoring all pain shooting through me I had to know where I was. I feared I could be in Ryura’s clutches again I started to look around for a weapon because the blade was not here. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a fancy lamp. Ignoring my choice in weaponry I opened the door to find my location and get the hell out of there. I slowly walked down the stairs ignoring my body screaming for me to rest I did not want to be here. On the last step I looked around only to see expensive furniture and servants doing their chores.

“What the--” I stopped myself I did not want to waste time.

I tried to find the exit while staying quiet but each door lead to another room: A Pool house, a movie room, car room, game room.

“Since when does Ryura need that many rooms?” I questioned. Shaking my head, I opened the last door and to my luck it was to an office. I walked down after hearing a few voices shouting and arguing amongst each other. 

“She was nearly raped if I didn’t come in time” 

“You should've killed that lizard”

“Hn”

I assumed they were talking about me, I couldn’t make out the voices because I started to feel dizzy. I pushed myself too much and now my body decided it was time to put its foot down. I had to know where I am, my body could make me suffer later but not now, not when I was close to learn who those voices belong to. Walking to the double doors I pushed them open ready to swing only to see Sesshomaru, Inu no Tashio and some other white hair demon. 

“Rin!” Was all I heard before my body shut down and caused me to collapse. 

_It was slightly cold outside, it's usually warm in the fall but it just happened to be cold this time. She didn’t mind the cold, in fact she loved the cold it always helped her when she wanted to dance. It was the reason she always placed her showcases in the winter when it was time to perform._

_“You can do this sweet pea” She heard, she rolled her eyes and got into position._

_“I hate it when you call me that” Rin muttered_

_“Too bad, I’m old and dying I could do whatever I want” Rin heard._

_Rin started to dance with the wind, then the leaves and soon she was dancing with the entire season. She moved with grace and fluidity some would think she was truly part of the nature around her. Her mentor watched her pupil dance without a care in the world but with structure, she was truly amazed by Rin’s structure. It took years to get right but she could see the payment is finally paying off._

_“Do not lose focus!” She yelled as she slammed her cane on the ground, Rin did not let it distract her in fact she danced along with the sound. Her mentor noticed what she was doing and kept slamming the cane until Rin twirled in front of her teacher and stopped._

_“You will do nicely in Juilliard” Her mentor answered before walking away. Rin smiled at her mentor finally feeling accomplished she continued to dance without a care in the word._

_“Rin”_

“Rin”

“Rin!”

I opened my eyes to find Inu no Tashio hovering over me with a concern look on his face. I tried to regain consciousness about what just happened but all that came to mind was Ryura attacking me. Jerking out from bed I moved to the nearest corner shielding myself from everyone in the room.

“Where is he!?” I yelled, I looked around preparing myself to find Ryura lurking in the shadows but only Inu no Tashio and two boys that look just like him.

“He’s been arrested, you never have to worry about him Rin” Inu no Tashio tried to assure me. 

“I’m not stupid enough to believe you” I replied. 

“Rin, you called me for help I rushed without a second thought to find that prick breaking your door down and nearly tried to…” He trailed off I knew what he was trying to say he didn’t want to say it before it becomes real.

“He tried to rape me again” I finished for him.

“Again?” Sesshomaru asked, I looked at him for a brief second but ignore him to focus on the only one in front of me.

“He didn’t succeed the first time when I dug my heel in his crotch nor the second time when I stabbed him in the eye with the same knife he used on me” I answered.

“This dude really cannot take no for an answer” the one without the demon markings muttered.

“Inuyasha” Inu no Tashio scolded.

“So, what did you do to him” I asked, grabbing their attention once more.

“Well after giving him a stern talking to--”

“You mean after beating the living crap out of him” I interrupted. 

Inu no Tashio cleared his throat before starting again “After beating the living crap out of him I called the police and brought you here”.

I quickly looked at myself searching for the wounds, but they were all gone except for one. Lifting my shirt slowly I noticed the bandage around my stomach where Ryura stabbed me with no remorse.

“Some wounds were easier to heal than others” I heard.

“The doctor said that they managed to stop the bleeding, but you should go in after three weeks to see if there were any complications” I heard again.

“I need to be alone” I whispered as I walked out of the room to the nearest room I could find. 

Entering the bathroom, I took off my clothes to see the scars he left behind once more. I looked at my thigh to see the tiny knife wound healed. Looking back at the scar on my stomach I knew this would be bad. It was not the first time Ryura stabbed me in the stomach and it wouldn’t be the last time either. The doctor said, “one more traumatic hit in your stomach you’ll never be able to have kids because he always hits you close to your tubes or uterus”.

“You bastard” I whispered as I held back the tears. 

It made me think of the time that I should've taken the doctor up on his offer by freezing my eggs and getting a surrogate. 

“Too late for that now” I muttered as I put my clothes back on. 

Walking out the room I find that I am not alone, Sesshomaru was in the room sitting on the bed. 

“Can I help you?” I asked crossing my hands over my chest. 

He stood there watching me I started to feel uncomfortable, I didn’t know if he would be like Ryura or if he was just some creep that likes to stare a lot. I saw his eyes trained on the midriff of my stomach, I waited wondering what he was going to do. Part of me wanted to touch his hair and braid it with some flowers and hand him a guitar. Shaking my head from the thoughts I didn’t see realize the ghost touches on my midriff, I allowed myself to fall into the touch. It was the only good thing keep me sane, surprisingly.

“Ningen, you are to stay the night” He answered.

‘Wait, what?’

“Wait, What?” I questioned but he was already out the door not giving me a chance to fully process what just happened. I knew it wasn’t his idea, because from the moment I met him he doesn’t really scream “Generosity”. The only man who has ever been generous towards me is someone I’m still angry with. I knew it would be rude to turn down Inu no Taisho's offer, but I had no plans to stay in a castle; I was not some damsel in distress. Walking out the room, again I knew I shouldn’t be straining my wounds, but I was not going to stay in someone’s house. Heading down what seems to be the grand staircase I could hear noises coming from a room; following the noise I soon learn that it was not a room but the freaking kitchen. Walking in I could see Inu no Tashio, his sons and a few people who looked around my age. Entering the kitchen, I wanted a better look of them; there was a girl who was next to the half demon, I could see the beautiful dimple engraved in her face; her billows of soft wavy brown color hair a mess taking different directions. She looked rushed like she rushed to come here; yet she still looks so beautiful, but she had this mothering aura around her. Something felt familiar about her, but I just could not put my finger on it. There was a girl next to her with a relax face, walking slightly in the kitchen I tried getting a good look at her. She is a beautiful, petite almost; she is thin, with small, "pixie-like" features. She also has large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair brown hair makes her look more deadly than sweet and her full bangs hides her face.

“It’s rude to stare at people” I heard behind me, I felt a pat on my butt and I lost it. I grabbed his hand and twisted it as hard as I could before kicking him in the crotch. My body screamed to rest but I just would not allow it to happen and I knew I would pay for it later. 

Everyone came out to see what the ruckus was about, the minute they saw me out of the room they all had a shock look but once they looked at the man on the ground they muttered how they should castrate him. 

“Rin?” I heard my name, shocked by how they knew my identity I took a step back.

“You used to be Kaede's star pupil at her study, I use to take lessons there” The girl with the mother like aura stated.

I stared at her a bit more and slowly started to see the klutz that could never get the positions right. I remember helping her for an hour before class started and after the lessons were over. Yet somehow, I still could not remember her name, nor did I want to, I just wanted to find the exit and get the hell out.

“You are an incredible dancer, everyone in that class knew you were going to be a famous dancer. You moved with such grace I, myself, was always in a trance with your moves”

“Do you want to kiss me or something?” I asked I was actually a little weirded out by her admiration for my craft. Yeah, some people would be bathing in compliments and praise others like would be modest about it and then there’s me: I don’t want to hear any of it.

“What!” She shrieked she seemed a bit taken back by my actions I guess she didn’t expect me to have that reaction.

“Look, I know I’m good and there are days I can be better but I’m not going stand here and wallow in your praise. So, don’t think for a second because I have some small recollection of you from the past makes us best friend. News flash, it doesn’t” I told her. 

I looked around for that sneaky old man who thinks he could just waltz in and out of my life like some B-rated movie. Little does that old man know in my movie, everyone is in the spotlight. Standing right in front of him I crossed my arms against my chest waiting for him to start speaking.

“Rin…”

I didn’t let him finish I punched his chest as hard as I could, I knew it barely felt like anything to him, but I wanted him to know how angry I am right now.

“Try again Old man” 

“I don’t want you going out without protection, so I told my son to let you stay…”

I punched his chest again, I had this gift where I could always tell when someone is lying.

“I’m warning you old man, do not test me” I warned. 

“I forced my son to meet you because you are a decent human being. And I commanded him to let you stay here till you heal” He explained.

I knew there was more than what he is letting on, but I decided to drop it because I felt my body rejecting me again. 

“Take me home now!” I demanded.

“Rin let’s be rational” 

“You do not get to be rational with me, you lied to me, you sent your son on me like I’m some lady of the night, then you demanded him to let me stay without me having a say in this.” I was furious by this man, since we’ve met he always had this stupid knack of controlling everything about us. At first, I thought it was one of those old people quirks that makes them so adorable but know I realize it was his personality.

“This is my life too you know, and I will not stand for this” I finished, I felt my body sway and I knew I had to lay down soon.

“I mean, I won’t lay down for this!” I corrected as I laid against the wall.

“Rin you need to rest” 

“Do not tell me what to do” I answered. 

“Ningen, you must rest” Sesshomaru commanded, I lifted my eyebrow waiting for him to correct himself, but I knew he was a prideful son of a gun.

“This theme seems to be going around a lot. I am a twenty-two-year-old woman and I can make my own decisions. And I decided for you to take me home” I replied.

“We understand that you want to go home but it’s wise if you didn’t right now” the “pixie face” answered.

“And you are?” I asked.

“Sango” she answered.

“Well Sango, right?” I asked, she nodded.

“I suggest you mind your business Sango” I replied, I got up once more and started walking to the door which looks like an exit.

“Since none of you want to take me home, I will take myself home” 

“Rin!”

“Don’t open that door!”

I jerked the door open to find a sea of bright flashing lights and reporters talking over each other. I could barely hear myself think with the noise surrounding me and the cameras taking multiple pictures of me.

“Mrs. Takahashi what happened?”  
“Why were you attacked?!”  
“Do you know your attacker?”

“What were you doing at club sin?”

I slammed the door quick and held the nearest thing to me, I started to feel nauseous from the lights and noise. I felt myself passing out, but I did everything to pull myself together because something still did not make sense in all this. Why did they call me Mrs. Takahashi?

“Rin?” Inu no Tashio carefully inched towards me like a lion inching towards his pray but I took a step back once I felt my stomach begin to churn.

“Why-” I took a deep breath.

“Why are those people outside and why am I being called Mrs. Takahashi?”

“Well I was hoping I wouldn’t explain this until you were fully healed but--”

“Answer the question!” I demanded, my head was spinning, and my stomach was still churning. 

No one could answer the question and I was not happy about this at all.

“Well answer me this, who am I married to?” I asked.

“To that ice box over there” the half breed answered, I turned my head to the direction he jerked his head to see Sesshomaru. 

“I think I’m going to be sick”

“That was my reaction too” the half breed chimed, I could feel the acid racing up my throat hoping to be victorious and come out.

“When did I get married?”

“To the press last week, to us when you were unconscious last night” Kagome answered.

“So, we’ve got kidnapping and marrying unconscious girls to the resume. Anything else I should know about?” I asked. I was beyond irritated by the news I was getting but I could not focus with the heated sweats consuming my body and my tongue drowning in its own saliva.

“We need you to sign a pre-prenup” The guy whose crotch I hit stated.

“Excuse me?” I asked, I held my stomach looking for a bathroom, but everyone kept inching towards me.

“We are still debating that”

“You force me to marry someone against my will”

“Well not exactly since we forged your signature” I heard

“you forged my signature while I was unconscious?” I yelled “And you have the nerve to ask me to sign a freaking prenup?!”

“I knew we should've signed it when she was unconscious” I heard.

Inu no Tashio approached me with caution, but my head was spinning too much that I knew at any moment I will throw up. 

“Rin?” I heard, I looked up at Inu no Tashio.

“Will you marry my son?” He asked.

I threw up all on him and the floor as well. I looked up at him and then to the floor in shock.

“Does that count for an answer?” I asked before blacking out.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Leave a comment, Fave, Follow, Kudos; All is welcome!

Thank you for Reading!

-TheNorahDiaries


	3. The Million Dollar Offer

_"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."  
― Bob Marley_

* * *

_Winter._

_The dead leaves were rubbing against each other from the harsh whispers of winter’s wind. Snow was slightly melting but leaving an icy residue behind. She watched as a few snowflakes, different but unique, float through the air only to land somewhere on the ground. She did not understand how something so common in this realm was so peaceful. She did not have anything like this before, all she had were hot summer days and blissful fun from earlier memories. She continued to watch as more snowflakes fall to the ground without a care in the world._

_In a curious and worried tone someone called her name “Rin”, she turned her head to see one brown eye and black eye patch staring right at her. She cocked her head curious as to why her two best friends were looking at her as if she were wounded._

_“Class is over, and you haven’t moved since” Keade pointed out._

_Rin looked around to find the classroom to indeed be empty with only her taking up her current seat._

_“Is everything okay?” She asked, Rin nodded her head as she gathered her things._

_“I was just distracted about the concert tomorrow and the upcoming test on top of that” Rin explained._

_“Well you could always skip the concert and study p Keade suggested, Rin lifted her eyebrow._

_“Or, just prioritize your time” Keade corrected._

_Rin walked passed her dance instructor to head over to her locker to collect the rest of her things, the day was over, and they had to practice for the concert. She tried thinking of some moves, but her mind kept going back to the two snowflakes that floated together. She wondered how something could so delicate is able to hold onto each other like steel. It made her wondered if she will ever meet someone who would hold onto her like it was their dying breath. She opened her locker only to be greeted by the winter solstice dance flyer from school, she loved how there was many dances where everyone can be free. She envied how everyone was allowed to be free while she was too busy taking care of everyone else. Rin desperately stared at the flyer, secretly yearning for a chance to go and feel free. Gently touching the design of the flyer, she closed her locker and headed to the house to start studying before she practiced some more._

_“Rin?”_

_She quickly faked a smile before turning to find two of her classmates watching her._

_“What’s up guys?” She asked._

_“Well, we’ve been thinking, and we know how much you want to study so we decided to put off the rehearsal till tomorrow morning.” One suggested._

_Rin smiled from their gesture, but she knew if they didn’t at least get some work in they will be a hot mess tomorrow. And she couldn’t afford to look stupid in front of some potential scouts especially for Julliard._

_“It’s fine guys, how about we practice now and whatever time is left I’ll study” Rin answered._

_“Do you ever take a break Rin?”_

_Rin turned to one of the girls slightly stunned by her question, they should've known that the young dance princess does not rest so easily. However, it surprised Rin that they still thought of her._

_“Well if I don’t watch over you guys, who’s going to do it?” Rin questioned as she gave them a meek smile. Rin headed out with the girls and listened to them as they talk about the winter solstice dance and what they would wear along with what their dates will wear. Rin’s heart yearns to be able to be a part of the conversation but her mind had to be occupied with more important things: dance concert and her physics exam._

_“What about you Rin?” One asked, Rin snapped out of her thoughts to look at them._

_“What about me?” She answered._

_“Will you be attending the Winter Solstice next week Friday?” She asked_

_“Ooh, will you ask Kohaku to be your date?” Kagome added._

_“You two are such a cute couple, you’re like the ‘it’ couple” Ayame added._

_The ‘It’ couple._

_Rin processed the phrase and for some reason it just did not sit right with her, she didn’t want to be an ‘it’ nobody with anyone. She just wants to be Rin a girl that can go to a dance and enjoy the company with her date without any eyes watching her waiting for her to make a mistake. She wants to be able to be free but that was a far-fetched idea. Besides she didn’t want to be with Kohaku anymore he was beginning to be rather distant and well weird again. She made another mental note of things to do before the end of the week._

_“I don’t know if I want to go to the dance, I don’t even have anything to wear and besides I don’t think Kohaku would want to go.” Rin answered hoping the girls would drop the subject._

_“Nonsense, he’s head over heels for you” one girl replied._

_“And I’m sure you have something in that closet of yours from all the dance concerts we’ve done in the past” She added._

_‘They just don’t understand’ she thought. she didn’t want to go to the dance with someone that people thought would be ‘perfect’ for her. She wanted to go to a dance where she felt free and possibly let loose for once without any eyes on her. She didn’t want to babysit and always be the responsible one. Eyes were always on her to be perfect, everyone loved the way she danced the way she moved her body it honestly made Rin sick. She simply wanted to be Rin the girl that loves to dance not the girl who is supposed to dance._

_“OMG there’s a sale!” One girl shrieked._

_“Some retail therapy is just what I need” the other stated._

_“What about rehearsal?” Rin asked._

_“We’ll do it after we go shopping, promise!” She yelled as she dragged the other girl behind her._

_Rin sighed, she had to be the responsible one yet again and think of a choreography for the group and pick the list of songs they would each perform to on top of studying. Holding her books close to her chest she was ready on top of the task. Navigating her way through the school, Rin slowly let her mind drift to the girls and how sometimes they could be not taking her feelings into consideration. A small spark of anger started to run through her veins as she thought about it more. She hated how all the other dancers could simply leave everything behind for Rin to pick up; it made her so angry that she clenched her books closer to her chest._

_“Screw Them” Rin screamed, Throwing all her books and clothes everywhere in her path._

_“Who pissed you off princess?” A familiar voice questioned her._

_Rin turned around to see Ryura behind her playing with her textbook in his hand. She immediately grew annoyed and stayed on high alert, ever since the boy dance school went hiatus some of the dancers decided to stay behind and wreak havoc at Rin’s dance school._

_“Ryura what do you want” She demanded, she didn’t trust the dragons no matter how much they decided to keep their chaos to a minimum._

_“Well I was simply going to the music room when I noticed your current display of a tantrum” He pointed out._

_“Tantrum?” She questioned._

_She didn’t think of her outburst as a tantrum, more of a release from buildup. Was it a tantrum?_

_“Careful Princess keep letting those wheels turn and you’ll burn a hole in the floor” Ryura pointed out._

_Rin snapped out of her thoughts only to find him much closer than before, she took a step back keeping her guard up. She didn’t know why he decided to be so close to her thinking it would be okay, she should of ripped him a new one for trying to be that close to her. She looked at the bad boy only to notice a smirk on his face._

_“Interesting” He stated, he walked away not leaving much of an explanation or anything._

_And that caught Rin’s attention. She quietly followed Ryura not sure why, he’s probably going to destroy something in the dance rooms and the girls would probably fight him or something. However, Ryura just walked inside the music room picked up a guitar and started to strum. Rin watched him through the window making sure he wouldn’t see her and watched as he played so freely. She never knew he could play, let alone have any musical talents; it made her wonder what other secrets the dragon was hiding. She stopped watching him for a while and started to listen to the music, it sounded painful yet beautiful at the same time. She found it to be haunting but the way he played it made it work. She found herself relaxing to the strings, it was as if he knew how caged she was feeling, and he wanted her to break free. It made her feel alive--rare thing, but she liked the feeling. She looked at her watch only to find herself an hour late from her plans._

_“Shit” She muttered, she ran out the school and headed to the house to the rehearsal room to get started on the choreography._

_She was able to create the list along with the dance moves just in time before the girls came back with the bags as proof from their little adventure. “Rin!” She snapped out of her daydream to find the girl’s staring at her._

_“What?” She asked_

_“What are you singing?” Kagome asked_

_Rin lifted her eyebrow having no idea what she was talking about she wasn’t singing anything._

_“You were humming some tune”._

_The girls hummed the notes back to her and Rin’s face dropped. She was singing Ryura’s song._

_“Just some song I heard on my way home” She answered._

_It wasn’t a complete lie, she was listening to the song and lost track of time and rushed to come back home._

_“Well it’s a bit depressing” One girl stated before blabbing more about how she saw this cute boy from school and thought about asking him to the dance._

_“Depressing?” Rin questioned._

_“Yeah you know, makes you want to kill yourself” She added, Rin found herself getting upset but she decided to swallow it._

_“We have to rehearse” Rin pointed out._

_“We can do it later” “You guys went shopping for an hour, that hour could of been used for rehearsing and I could of been studying for my exam. Our concert is tomorrow” Rin explained, she was getting furious, but she summoned everything in her to keep calm._

_“Rin’s right, we need to rehearse”_

_She pointed out._

_‘Finally,’ Rin thought._

_They got on stage and Rin started to show them the moves along with the list of songs they would be doing. Six hours of nonstop practicing Rin felt they were good enough and she decided to leave them alone, so she could start studying for her exam. After a good two hours of studying Rin found herself humming the notes once again. She grabbed her guitar and tried to play the notes from memory, but it just did not sound the same. It was the way Ryura played that made Rin melt and she wanted that feeling again. He played without a care in the world; he didn’t care if the notes weren’t perfect, he played for himself. He played with freedom._

_‘Freedom’ She thought. Something she craved more than anything but will never have._

“Is she okay?” 

“Maybe we should of just eased her into the news rather than just spring it on her”

“And how would that have worked?”

“I don’t know, make her a cake or something”

All I could hear was the constant chatter and voices around me, my head's spinning like a record player. I feel as though I drank till I puked out my liver but all i did was just puke from the news and flashing lights. Opening my eyes I found myself on the couch where I could see everyone’s faces hovering over me. 

“Could you guys move, I’m not claustrophobic but I know i don’t like being surrounded by this many people” I answered.

“Rin, you’re awake”

“And you’re observant” I replied in a sarcastic manner I could hear a few chuckles, but I just ignore my audience and tried to move up.

“Rin you should take your time”

“And you should really get out of my face” I answered

I tried looking around only to see Kagome, Sango i believe and two other guys i didn’t recognized. I wanted to find Sesshomaru and Inu no Tashio, but they were nowhere to be found and it only made me mad more. 

“Where are they?” I asked, everyone looked around trying to figure out what I was talking about.

“Where are my newly found father in law and husband” I asked, I noticed one guy shiver at my tone while the rest kept a straight face.

“Rin— “

“Either you tell me where they are or I’ll go find them myself” I answered, I tapped my foot waiting for an answer.

“And trust me you do not want me to go find them” I added.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their phones and started to dial whatever number they needed to dial while the two boys just sat around like sitting ducks. 

“Rin—“

“And you are?” I asked, he had silver hair and a smirk that made me believe he could be a real smartass. 

“Inuyasha, your husband’s—”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Mr. Copycat. One: I am not married and Two: I never actually cared” I replied, I tried to get up but wind knocked me right down causing me to feel even more dizzier. 

“Are you okay?” Kagome asked, I ignored her but I was not okay.

“I suppose some water could help speed my recovery and also give me strength to get the hell out of here” I answered

“Well she’s certainly maintained her spunk” I looked to find Inu no Tashio walking back in the living room but my so called husband was nowhere to be found.

“Jaken, please get the lovely Mrs. Takahashi some water” he instructed and like magic there was a glass of water presented right in front of me. 

“You got some super power old man” I muttered as I drank. 

“Rin it is obvious we have some things to talk about”

“How about for starters you explain why the hell am I married and to your son no less?” I asked, he looked at everyone and they muttered how they had something to do or whatever, I stopped paying attention to them. 

“Rin,”

“Do not beat around the bush old man”

“My son needs a wife for publicity to show that he isn’t just a cold-hearted business man, and after getting to know you I know you’ll give him the edge he needs” he explained, “Don’t worry I wouldn’t make you do anything for free. Sesshomaru and I just finished discussing the arrangements.” 

He placed a huge packet right in front of me, my eyes tried to figure out how many pages were in that novel of a book. He kept blabbing about reading it and making sure everything is to my liking as well as if I had negotiations. I simply kept drinking my water and staring at the packet wondering what was in it.

“Okay” I heard myself say.

“Sesshomaru will give you a ride home” he said

“Excuse me?”

“Sesshomaru will take you ride” 

He opened the passenger door for me allowing me to sit in the comfortable leather chair, watching him hustle over to the driver’s side I really needed to think of something before this really happens.

“So tell me, how did a powerful man like yourself get duped in marrying a—“my voice trailed off, obviously trying to find the right words to say without offending anyone.

“A dancer?” He asked, I wasn’t sure if it was the night sky or the fact I threw up but I could have sworn I saw him smirk. I let out a soft chuckle before looking out the window.

“My father wishes to control what I desire” He stated

“It’s kind of like when my Manager controls what we wear” I stated, he didn’t say anything, so I figured it was him wanting me to continue.

“he would always say ‘Girls, tonight may be your last night so I need to make sure you give one hell of a show’” I finished but his eyes were still focused on the road.

‘buzz kill’ I thought 

“Tell me about yourself” He asked

‘Well that came from nowhere’ I thought.

“Rule Three: Never reveal anything about your past” I answered, it seemed stupid to bring up the rules from my job, but I do not Know Sesshomaru. He could be one of those powerful serial killers that get away with killing people and since I’m a dancer and have no family at all I’ll definably won’t be remembered. I don’t care if he is the spawn from Inu no Tashio, I don’t trust Sesshomaru, because what man would allow their father to marry them off against their will.

“Hn”

“Just some rules my Job gave me at club Sin so I don’t end up in a dumpster dead” I told him in a deadpan voice shrugging, I tried to figure out how did he know where I lived when I never told anyone. Holding the packet in my hands I figured now is good as any time to review what I might be in for.

“What can you talk about Ningen?” He asked stealing a quick glance my way.

“Do you really want to ruin this car ride with my childhood?” I asked dodging his question, he smirked. Getting curious about where we are heading I turned to ask him.

“Not to sound scared or anything, but where are you taking me?” my voice quivered a bit showing the tiny fear I piped out.

“Relax, human” he answered “I am taking you to a hotel”

“What!” I yelled, he pressed the breaks so hard I hit my head on the dash board.

“Ow” I moaned “You know if you don’t want me to think you’re trying to kill me could you maybe next time warn me when your about to check your breaks?”

Holding my head, I looked at him. 

“Wh-wh-why are you taking me to a hotel” I asked still in pain.

“Hn, this Sesshomaru do not want you to be seen by my staff” he answered but I, on the other hand did not find it so amusing. In fact it was anything but amusing in fact it was insulting. 

“I don’t think a hotel would be kind to take in someone like me in'” I mentioned. 

“relax Ningen” He stated, He made the word “Ningen” seem like an insult, I simply just kept quiet and wondered what more hell I was going through. I also noticed how much of a talker Sesshomaru is. Just two days ago, he was talking a storm at the club now he’s answering in less than five words. I’m convinced he just wants to dump me off at the hotel and not want to deal with me or any frustrations I could bring.

‘smart’ I thought.

Arriving at the hotel there were paparazzi and reporters waiting for us, I was overwhelmed, the doorman opened my door and shield me from the lights. I figured I was supposed to be proper but instead I tried my best to pretend that I was drunk and bubbly which is not hard because my head still hurts, and I am extremely nervous. Pretending to stumble upon my own two feet, I flung myself on Sesshomaru holding him tightly, so he would carry me inside which gave me time to look around the hotel.

“Wow” I whispered, it was one of those hotels you see in movies where billionaires live in, suddenly I started to feel weird. Out of all girls, why was I picked and why was he taking me here? Did he expect for me to put out since I am a ‘dancer’ with a menu?

Walking to the receptionist area, she greeted him telling him that he has no messages, he requested that they bring food and champagne up to his room. 

‘What the hell does he think is going to happen?’ I thought, he ushered me to the elevator pressing PH one; detangling myself from his hold I stood on the farthest side of the elevator. Holding myself I tried my best to cover my body, I felt so exposed which is funny because that was the whole point in a t-shirt and no pants.

“So what brings you around these parts?” I asked looking anywhere but him, I could not handle any eye contact at this point.

“Hn” he replied. I rolled my eyes,.

“Look, I only hide myself for my own protection” I answered.

When the elevator dinged I walked out still holding myself ushering me to the door he pushed the key in the electronic keyhole and opened the door for me. Sesshomaru switched the lights on revealing the marvelous and enormous room hidden inside in the dark, inside was the state of the art everything and a huge bed in the middle of the living room. It was one of those complicated looking hotel rooms where the bedroom is in the living room and the shower has like six different shower heads that would spray you, along with a remote to control the place.

“Wow this place is huge” I could not contain my expression as I looked around trying my best not to trip over my own two feet. 

“Hn” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at his comment, he really did not bother to acknowledge me once he disappeared. I walked outside to the balcony to see the view of the city, I felt like queen of the world. Back when I was child my dad would put me on his shoulders and he would say take in the world doll-face because someday it may be yours. Tapping on the railings, I wiped my tears and turned around to face Sesshomaru looking up I noticed Sesshomaru standing by the doorway staring at me with his arms folded across his chest. I wanted to say something, possibly ask how long he was standing there but the knock on the door beat me to it. The servant brought the food in told us to enjoy and headed out with a tip in his hands.

“Are you hungry?” he asked

“I’m not hungry” I told him walking over to the actual living room which is in the back he stared at me before shaking his head.

“I’m not going to sleep with you, so you can stop thinking I am your client” He answered, looking at him I did not follow.

“As I stated to you before, I don’t have clients and I don’t sleep around”  
“Hn” My blood started to boil, it was like he had a perception of me and no matter what I did or say it was not going to change his view.

‘closed minded prick’

“Why the hell did you bring me here? “I asked

“you could use a break, from father’s business proposal” he stated. Still not following his angle I grabbed my things…well lack of things and started to head out.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of angle you’re playing but I have to work so if you’re not going to tell me I think I should go”

“You don’t have to sleep with me to keep a conversation Ningen”

“How many times must I tell you that I am not a prostitute”

Staring at him I debated whether or not this was a good idea to keep a conversation or not after his continuous insults. Tapping my foot on the floor, I decided what harm it could be if I played along. 

“I supposed it wouldn’t hurt” slowly walking over to the table he placed the plate before me and sat across from me without a plate.

“You’re not eating?” I asked after stuffing my face with the mashed potatoes, string beans and grilled chicken.

“Not hungry” he mocked me earning an eye roll from me.

“I guess I deserved that” I told him, feeling full from the third bite I pushed my plate away from my face to drink some water.

“How many rules do you have?” he asked I raised up my hand to show him five.

“Mind telling me what they are?”

Settling my glass down, I looked into his beautiful goldeyes ready to tell him the five rules when a huge wet burp filled the air.

“Sorry” I blushed, a ghost smirk spread on his face, I looked away feeling embaressed; ready to walk away from the table I felt him grab my hand, stopping me from leaving. He was practically telling me that it was okay but he was still waiting to hear the rules.

“I cannot tell you my name, I cannot reveal anything from my past, I cannot eat on the job, do not let your personal life interfere with you work” I told him.

“That was only four” 

“Rule five: Never fall in love” I told him taking another sip of water, feeling the tension in the room I picked up my glass to head over to the next room to look around. Sitting in a chair I finished my water and placed it on the table next to the chair, Sesshomaru walked around to sit across from me obviously curious to know something about me when I know absolutely nothing about him. This was kind of a cruel joke if I am being honest, I think that old man probably planned this the minute he met me.

“And Kissing?”

“Kissing is part of my menu at work, but I never let it go far” I answered “Besides, our lips brushed against each other, I would hardly call it a kiss”

“You know what would make this moment less awkward?” I asked he nodded curious to know.

“If you tell me why I am really here and not in my poor apartment” I answered

“Hn” 

“Do you mind if I checked the weather tomorrow?” I questioned. He turned on the TV and I watched the weather I wanted to know what I was going to wear to work tomorrow since I needed money. 

“That was my first time in a night club” he answered “Well more sophisticated night club” 

“I bet along the way you gotten some experience” I answered

It was about two in the morning, looking over to Sesshomaru he seemed to be sleeping. Walking to him I hovered over his body watching him, the man now transformed to a peaceful giant is sleeping soundlessly on a couch.

‘He isn’t that bad, could be worse; I could be tied up and put in his trunk’ I hear my conscious whispered, squatting down I decided to repay him. Rubbing my hands on his thighs I started kissing down on his neck to wake him up, he woke up with a slight grunt and snore I tried my best to suppress the giggle inside and started to take off his belt. He seemed a bit lost as to why I am doing this, I told him to relax.

“Stop” he said pushing me off him, combing his fingers through his hair he walked over to the couch I was in not too long ago while I sat in the one he was in. folding my arms and crossing my legs I waited for him to explain himself.

“I do not want you Ningen” he stated   
‘ouch’ I thought, part of me was happy he pushed me off but the other part was hurt that he didn’t even think of me attractive enough to even kiss or attempt to kiss.

“Read the contract” He answered before leaving me alone in the living room. Looking at the contract I took the time to read it and just figure out why I’m truly here.

“To the parties’ concern, this is a one-year marriage contract…blah, blah, blah. Both parties will stage a marriage for the public eye, Rin is having the dream wedding she chooses, blah blah blah. Something about quitting my job and upholding to the image of Mrs. Takahashi, plan events, fundraisers and other rich people things that is boring” I muttered. I kept reading the contract until I saw a page full of rules that pertain to me.

“Rule one: Mrs. Takahashi is to live with her husband and sell her apartment. Rule two: Under no circumstances do Mrs. Takahashi reveal this contract, Rule three: Mrs. Takahashi is not allowed to have any lovers, and if I do then I should break it off with them. Rule Four: If Mrs. Takahashi break the contract then I will be penniless and everything I own and will ever own will be seized. Rule five: No relations with the Takahashi competition. And Rule six: no sex. If I uphold to these rules and I will get a million—“

I stopped reading it once I saw the amount. If I stay married to him I get one million dollars as my payment and we get a divorce by the end of the year. Which will allow Sesshomaru to take over his father’s company after fulfilling his father’s wishes.

Looking at the contract I knew I shouldn’t have called Inu no Tashio when Ryura was attempting to kill me again. I tried to grab my things and headed out but something inside threatened that if I just leave then I will regret this for the rest of my life. 

“Hello Rin, have you—“

“Listen old man, If you are really serious about doing this then I want three million dollars, my own room away from your son if I have to live with him, and if this contract were to break then I get five hundred thousand dollars to restart my life” 

“Done and done” he answered “So do we have a deal Rin”

I stared at the view and realized that I am probably playing a dangerous game and would probably regret this for the rest of my life. I grabbed a pen and flipped through the very last page before signing my name off to the devil. 

“When’s the wedding” I answered. 

* * *

Tell me What you think!

Leave a comment, Rave, Kudos, Follow, Fave or a simple Hello!

Until Next Time...

-TheNorahDiaries


	4. The First Sample

_Here I am sitting in front of the computer and nothing is coming to mind; I am sitting here waiting for the adventure to pop up and take my fingers away to type something, but nothing is coming to view. As I sit back and relax and try again to focus a small world comes to view and it hits me I try too hard to see the wonders of the world when all I have to do is sit back and breath it's natural perfume and smile each day._

A page from my Thoughts--TheNorahDiaries

* * *

Chapter Four: The First Sample

It has been one solid week since that almost kiss with Sesshomaru, and the whole hotel incident, and I wasn’t sure what to do. I drove around in my brand-new car, courtesy of the Takahashi family, and I never felt sicker inside. I feel like I sold my soul to the devil for a better life and he is going to collect real soon. But my mind kept replying to both incidents with Sesshomaru, I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to kiss me; I saw the sparks ignite in his gold eyes back when we met in the club. But what throws me off is how he throws me off, I mean in the club I pushed him off and the hotel he pushed me off. From the few days of living in the apartment with Sesshomaru, I barely see him; only when he closes the door in the spare room do I know he’s here. I drove to the nearest store, I needed to find a stupid dress for a stupid event tonight. I remember when Sesshomaru came to my room to tell me about it. He simply knocked on the door told me “We are going to a party tonight” and left for work. I have no idea what the party is about, or what the dress code is. I am used to being dressed by my manager and work a pole and go home. I don’t know how to converse with socialites or what to say to not embarrass myself or everyone around me.

“How can I help you today?” A lady asked me, I looked around and smiled in her direction hoping she’d help me.

“I have a party tonight and I have no idea what to wear”

“Do you know what the theme or dress code could be?”

“I wish”

“I can’t help you” she stated

‘Seriously?’ Keeping the urge to roll my eyes I ignored the rude comment she directed my way and decided if I’m going to be in this world. I need to play their stupid dirty game, even if it means ruining my moral integrity.

“My lovely husband/fiancé, Sesshomaru Takahashi, forgot to tell me so be a dear bring me some dress and don’t question me” I directed before grabbing the nearest dress in my hands. I needed to stand my ground, I figured the name dropping would work and maybe prevent people like this worker from being rude to me.

“My apologies, right away Mrs. Takahashi” She bowed and quickly ran to the back to bring me some dresses. I was shocked by how that worked but it made me feel disgusting. Watching her squirm in my presence I felt sorry for her, I honestly didn’t want to scare the girl, but I needed a dress and I needed something now. I knew I couldn’t go in the wrong direction about this party so I needed to call someone who had a better clue.

“You’ve reached Kagome, how can I assist you?”

“Ugh, even your greeting makes me want to puke” I rolled my eyes instantly regretting this phone call.

“Rin, if you’re going to insult me I’ll hang up”

“Sesshomaru said there’s a party tonight but I have no idea what to wear” There was silence on the phone, I had a feeling she was going to make me work for it.

“And I was wondering if you knew”

Silence still.

“Can you please help me” I finished

“I would be more than happy to, it’s an intimate benefit dinner at someone’s house. There’s no dress code but don’t look too flashy, look like old money” She stated, I knew this was going to be even harder than I thought.

“Thanks” I muttered before hanging up, I wanted to die or better yet be swallowed up by the ground. The sales associate finally came in with a garment bag and shimmery gold heels.

“This will go great with the dress In here” She stated, I thanked her and reached in my purse to find the money to pay her when she stopped me.

“It’s on the house, take it as an apology for my behavior” I was shocked by this, was being a Takahashi meant having designer everything without having to pay. I’m not sure I’m going to like this one bit but at least I have a dress for tonight. Arriving at the hotel I looked around for my dreaded husband to be but he was nowhere in sight.

‘Perfect’ I thought, it gave me a moment to collect my thoughts and enjoy this hotel fully. I haven’t been in anything luxurious since Julliard and it was nice to fee the soft cotton of the plush robe on the bed and eat fresh strawberries. If I wasn’t bribed to being Sesshomaru’s wife and maybe if we met naturally then who knows maybe we in some lifetime we’d be…

Shaking the thought out of my head, I decided to take a long bubble bath and pray to soak up the events that happened to me a week ago. Some girls would love to be engaged and have stable financial security but I’m not most girls. I am a dancer at the local nightclub who dances to make a decent living because I will never get to accomplish my dream of being a famous ballet dancer and dance to beautiful pieces. Instead, I dance to over-sexualized music and I wear embarrassing outfits; at first, I hated the job but as the years moved on I like it. I may not like what some of the other girls do but I do like having all eyes on me, even if it’s the unwanted one; I get to live out some of my dreams.

“Are you planning to stay there all night?” I looked up to see my unemotional fiancé looking at me. I grabbed the nearest towel hoping to hide from him but his eyes were focused on mine.

“Don’t bother Ningen, your human form doesn’t interest me”

Ouch. I know I didn’t care what he thought but if we were to be married for a year I didn’t think I’d endure a year worth of insults and belittling. Then again, I am to be married by a man who hates humans and is such a playboy to demons only. It didn’t make sense why the old man wanted me, a human, to marry his ruthless son who detests the human race.

“Is there something I can help you with?” I questioned, I noticed he was still staring at me and it made me wonder if I had a huge grotesque mark on my body that piped his fascination.

“We are going to dinner, get ready” He left the room making me feel more confused than anything. He didn’t have to stare at me so long just to tell me that, and it made me wonder who is this Sesshomaru Takahashi exactly. Getting out the tub I was confused because he told me we had to go to a stupid party and now we are going to dinner. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this world. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to a man who switches personalities like it’s an outfit or something. I drifted to the almost kiss, I haven’t felt that kind of electricity in years it gave me goosebumps and left a chilling trail down my spine. I figured it was a fluke but after the moment in the bathroom, it was just my imagination.

“Ningen.” Sesshomaru’s newly formed nickname for me was beginning to get annoying. It was one thing to call me that when we first met but we are going to get involved with each other for three hundred and sixty-five days the least he can do is call me by my government name.

“Look, I get you don’t want to be in this just as much as I don’t but can you at least call me by my government name” I snapped, I hated being called rude nicknames that are meant to hurt me. I stopped in my tracks to see a well-dressed Sesshomaru by the door fixing his cuff link. He looked beyond handsome in a suit and I could feel my body getting warm.

“Are you ready, Ningen” I snapped from my thoughts to give him a quick twirl to show him that I am dressed. I wore a simple backless black dress with my hair up; I was planning on wearing it for this ‘party’ but I guess I could wear it for dinner.

“How do I look?” I asked him, I figured maybe if I gave him the benefit of the doubt maybe this wouldn’t be all too bad, but that went down the toilet when he walked out the door without even waiting for me. Soon I was quickly regretting this stupid contract between Sesshomaru and I. We ended up going to the gala and it just made me more confused, was it a dinner or a party. Should I have rethought the golden heels when all I can see are black shoes? I started to feel self-conscious about this and my husband to be wasn’t any help. He was too busy on his phone to even notice my heart beating through the seat belt in the limo. Getting out we walked up the stairs to find the hostess greeting everyone. Taking a deep breath and straightening my back I wanted to make a good impression even if I can’t stand people like this.

“Sesshomaru, darling you decided to come” a bird demon gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before turning her attention my way. I could see the “excitement” turn into a dull and boring look once she looked at me.

“And I see you brought a snack”

I guess she is referring to me since she did not make it a point to hide her obvious disgust towards me. I was taken back by her attitude and how calmly Sesshomaru was being as if he truly didn’t care about my well being at all.

“Abi, this is Rin” He answered, I waited for him to tell her who I am so she could swallow her pride and apologize but it never happened. He simply ushered me inside and pushed me towards the nearest corner where no one would see us.

‘What the hell was that’ I thought, he didn’t defend me and he didn’t even tell that cold-hearted hostess who I am. He just let her insult me and went about his way as if it didn’t happen.

‘Am I going to endure this for the next year?’ I thought while looking at my fiancé sipping on some expensive champagne while talking with the fellow cold-hearted rich people in this room. It was so stifling with the uptight vibes everyone was sending, I swear I thought I was going to pass out. Taking the time to look around the apartment seeing expensive art and fabrics, names I could probably say but didn’t feel like it. It seems like a circus show, everyone wanted to come and see the exquisite findings, discuss how rare and desirable it can be.

“Oh, Sesshomaru’s toy” I heard the hostess Abi call out to me, I wondered if she was always this bitchy or was it because I’m on the arm of someone she can’t have.

“My name is Rin”

“Right, ladies this is the delectable creature I was talking about” I felt the women surrounded her snicker and giggle as they observe me in their natural habitat. I felt like I was on display in this circus show like I was the main event and just couldn’t wait to tear me apart limb from limb. They all stared at me and my dress as if it was something I picked up from the goodwill and not from the runway itself.

“You have an interesting taste”

“Yes, I do find you to be very…creative” Abi stated before the girls laughed, if I were any dumb idiot I would think she was praising but sadly this uptight crow is insulting me and that was the last straw. Smiling at the women I noticed a piece in the middle of the hall and it gave me an idea to thank my humble hostess. Walking over to the vase I decided to casually bring up a conversation with a fellow stranger and kept walking up to him which naturally made him walk backward until…

_Crash_

Smiling at my undoing I waited for the remarkable hostess to come, and like clockwork, she did only she decided to throw a slight tantrum.

“Do you not know how expensive that vase is?” She screamed, I did my best not to laugh but it was impossible not too, she made it too easy.

“That was from the mid-fifteenth century, it cost more than your stubby little life!”

“That is completely unnecessary Abi, it’s just a vase that I’m sure you can fix” I answered

“You little ingrate, this vase is worthless now because of your carelessness”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have put it in the middle of the floor where people are conversing” I pointed out, which made Abi see blood-red from that comment. I have never seen a demon get so red so quickly but she lost it when she raised her hand to hit me. I embraced the feeling waiting for it to happen but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru holding her hand in mid slap with a stoic look on his face.

“Please refrain from hitting my guest” He answered, I could hear everyone muttering and whispering while their eyes were glued to me. I was surprised by his actions as well, with how the evening was going I figured he was going to let her slap me. I guess you can say we are slowly progressing to an acquaintance since he didn’t say ‘Ningen’.

‘baby steps, I guess’ 

Walking away from the scene of the crime I decided to head outside for some fresh air and space away from these people. It was just my first night into his world and I already want to throw in the towel.

“Kami, what am I doing” I muttered, “This isn’t what I signed up for, what should I do?”

I desperately wanted a sign or something to tell me if this was the right choice or if I’m doing something right. Anything to tell me that this isn’t the dumbest thing I could have ever done other than dancing in a club to make ends meet.

“That was quite a performance tonight” I heard, I turned to see Sesshomaru behind me leaning against the pillar with his eyes closed. I ignored him and looked up at the stars wondering if someone can give me some guidance if I was doing the right thing. The cold air tickled my shoulders causing me to shiver. I wish I brought a jacket or something to keep me from freezing to death. I knew it was going to be long before we go home, I just wish I had a coat.

“What do you mean?” I questioned, but I didn’t get a response or even a sound from him, I knew it was pointless to even as he let alone acknowledge him.

“Let’s go home Ningen,” Sesshomaru said after draping his coat on my shoulders. I stared at the coat then him, surprised from his actions but didn’t make a big fuss about it. I’m sure he only did it so his father wouldn’t lecture him or threaten him to stay married to me for two years. Still, it was a nice gesture of him to do this; even if was for his benefit.

“At least I won’t be cold” I smiled before following him out the door and back to the limo. I looked at the surprised looks as Sesshomaru and I left side by side without even touching. It was weird that they were looking at me and then I left something heavy weighing on me and then I realized they were looking at me but his jacket. I guess they never expected Sesshomaru to do something outside himself, well neither did it. As I looked down at the jacket I realized maybe this was the sign I needed to show me that this won’t be all too bad. I knew I had my work cut out of me but I guess I won’t know if I don’t attempt to try. Tonight has been only a sample of what my life will be like as Mrs. Takahashi, I just need to make sure I’m ready by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update  
> Hope everyone is being safe and cozy!  
> I promise the next chapter won't be as short, happy reading!


	5. The First Family Dinner

Hello!

I hope you are enjoying this story because I am enjoying writing it.

Well, let me know what you think, now sit back and enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Five: The First Family Dinner

Shifting around in bed, I felt a massive weight over me, and it wasn't one of those drunk moments where you wake up, not realizing what happened. It felt like there was an actual rock resting on my chest, and I couldn't breathe. Opening my eyes, I found a pair of black eyes staring right back at me, I didn't make any sudden movements because I was pretty sure this could end in one of two ways. This man could either kill me, or I could scream, and he'd still kill me; however, he just smiled before turning his back to reach for something. Without hesitating, I pushed him off me and ran to the nearest door possible, but I didn't get far because he tackled my ankles, bringing me down with him. I tried to scream, but he sat right back on my diaphragm, making it hard to take in oxygen.

"Look, I don't know what it is you're looking for, but I'm sure we can work something out," I stated, I figured if I could negotiate I would have the chance to remain alive before this lunatic tries something.

"Darling you don't have anything I'm remotely interested" He answered

"I'm sure we find something," I pleaded, I looked around for something, but he just sat on me making himself comfortable.

"Is there a reason why you're on me?"

"Yes, I'm trying to flatten your stomach before we go out to shop for wedding dresses."

"Excuse me?"

I looked at the deranged man who kept hopping on my stomach like it was a trampoline. He pulled out a planning book and wrote some stuff down as he checked his watch.

"I'm Jakotsu, your wedding planner" He introduced before smiling my way, I could have sworn I heard something shatter inside my head. It infuriated me how a stranger sat on me without so much of introducing himself. Then on top of that made me believe he was trying to rob the place, I took a deep breath before throwing him off me. I immediately tackled him and started to hit him without letting anything else register in my head. He scared the crap out of me, pretend to be a burglar, as well as insulted my weight. I am not tolerating this.

"Rin, what are you doing!" Kagome yelled, I kept attacking the so-called wedding planner. I was seeing red at this point and didn't care if he was a wedding planner, he deserves every hit. I kept attacking until I felt a pair of arms separating me from Jakotsu, I tried to get out of their grip, but they were too strong.

"Relax, Ningen." I took a deep breath, letting everything sink in before dropping Sesshomaru's arms from me. I looked to see a scared and probably scarred wedding planner, a shocked Kagome, and a nonchalant Sesshomaru. It looked terrible, but I didn't care, I simply said good morning and made my way to the bathroom to get married. It was weird last night, and then a bizarre morning, I've concluded that being a future Takahashi means no more normal. My thoughts ran back to last night to when Sesshomaru gave me his jacket, it was probably for his benefit, but it was a nice gesture. It made me think of my life as a dancer before getting kicked out of school. When I would lay down in my secret garden and feel of the serenity that flows around. I used to close my eyes, trying to envision colors of personalities everywhere. One is a vibrant shade of green; it sparked with cheerfulness, it seemed like a child-like color, but it had such optimism to it I just smiled. Then that same color turned to a dull yet secretive purple; every second, the purple would explode to neon purple then back to its original state but faced pain so many times it made me give my heart out.

Then those colors transformed into black. This black is uniquely different from the rest or any other color. It felt carefree, childish, and boy did it have such heat to it; it was hot-headed. But this black held such mystery to it. It can be friendly, playful, sarcastic, and caring. The thoughts about that color made my body shiver with excitement. But why? As I ponder profoundly in contemplation, my hands begin to play with the bracelet on my left wrist. I felt like those colors of personality would match the Takahashi household, but it made me wonder where does Sesshomaru fit in. Playing with the bracelet a little more I remembered from last night, Sesshomaru gifted me the bracelet while we were in the limo going home.

 _"Here." he practically threw the jewelry box my way without telling me why or what the occasion was for. Rolling my eyes, I've realized this man will never tell me exactly his reasoning behind his actions, I should just guess it. It was probably a premeditated "sorry" gift for tonight since those people were in this in-crowd, and he knew them better than me. Opening the box, I felt myself gasp at the sight of it. It was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet with diamonds almost as big as a baby pearl. And in the middle was a brilliant black diamond that drew focus. I've never been this close with something so expensive before, I've never seen a diamond this big before either. It was beautiful. Taking it out of the box, I scrutinized it, admiring the finish and craftsmanship. As I was looking something caught my eye, it was an engravement. Looking at it further, It read June 25_ _th,_ _and it made me curious about what could have possibly happened on that day._

 _"What happened June 25_ _th_ _?"_

_"Do you like it Ningen?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me what happened, I smiled and shook my head. I was going to put it on myself, but then he stopped me and grabbed the bracelet from my hand. I was confused about why he showed me a beautiful gift only to take it away, but when he grabbed my left hand, I realized he wanted to put it on. Sesshomaru has never been the type to doing anything like this, but I just complied. Watching him latch the bracelet on my wrist, his thumb touched the diamond before grazing my skin. I felt the electricity surge through my skin, but I kept my composure._

_"Thank you," I muttered before moving closer to the window, watching the rest of the night pass us. As it passed us by, I remembered on June 25_ _th_ _was the day I worked at the club and met Sesshomaru. A small smile spread across my face, it was the sweetest thing I've ever witness, but I pretended it was just a regular gift because I knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to make a big deal about it._

"Rin, are you coming out?" Kagome asked, I rolled my eyes and opened the door to find the left foot girl that I use to help is staring right back at me. It made me realize how times have changed and how roles have simply reversed.

"voila, I'm out now, happy?"

"Rin, can you tell me what the hostility is here for?" I pretended I didn't hear Kagome and moved out to the common area where Sesshomaru and my now abused wedding planner were. I cleared my throat, interrupting the conversation between the two of them and gestured I was ready for any kind of plan they have for me. I knew my life would not be my own anymore, but I knew I would not go down smoothly without a fight.

"I'm sorry I attacked you" I apologized, the wedding planner seemed shocked by my action, but I wasn't the type of girl that lashed out. It was unfamiliar with me, but I was taken off guard, and I didn't appreciate being sat on by a stranger.

"That's mighty big of—"

"But you deserved it." I finished before heading outside. Walking outside of the hotel, I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Sadly, it was short-lived when Kagome grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest limo.

"I am sensing a theme of kidnapping in this family," I answered. Kagome shook her head and gave the driver a location I've never heard of before. Looking out the window, I really wasn't in the mood for whatever conversation that was probably coming up, but if this was the Kagome, I remembered she wants to make sure there is peace between us.

"Rin, I really don't understand the hostility between us."

Bingo.

"I know we weren't friends back in dancing school, but I thought we became close at Julliard."

"Was that before or after you turned your back on me when the professor was claiming I slept with him and I asked you to be my witness" I answered, Kagome got quiet and slowly shifted her seat. If she really wanted us to be friends, then I want everything to be on the table before we pretend to be best friends.

"Rin, I never—"

"You turned your back on me when I needed you, and I lost my dream because of it. I asked you to tell the board it wasn't true. But remember what you said?" I asked

"Do you remember what you told me, Kagome?" I asked once more, she flinched from my tone, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I didn't blame Kagome for my entire downfall, but she did play a part.

"I don't want to be involved."

"Exactly, so the next time you ask me why I'm hostile around you, just remember that"

I was infuriated that even after all these years, she never once reached out and apologized, granted I did move and changed my number. But we met by Kami's grace again, and she wanted to pretend nothing happened, and that's what irritates me the most the fact that she pretends nothing happened. I needed to go shopping for any future idiotic events because I needed to be prepared.

"What are we doing here" She whispered. We walked inside only to be approached by a brunette with a dog bite look on her face. I wanted to test the full extent of the Takahashi name, yesterday I swear it was dumb luck that I got a dress for free. So I looked up an expensive clothing store, the kind you need to make an appointment to get in and see if I can go in without so much as calling.

"Do you have an appointment, if not, please leave."

"We don't, we were just leaving—"

"Takahashi and guest," I interrupted their little bicker. The lady walked to the cashier table, pulled out a leather book; searching for the name I took the time to admire the place. All white everything with a few expensive clothes on display to give the site some color. I felt I am in limbo in this mindless white cage. When the Rottweiler woman came back, her face changed into a money hungry-looking girl, seeing new customers with potential.

"Yes, Mrs. Takahashi and guest we have been expecting you, please make yourself comfortable. We have selected a few designs, enjoy our complimentary champagne and imported strawberries," She said in such a professional voice, it made me like her for a split second. I honestly did not think it would actually work, but it did. I know I am not married to Sesshomaru yet, but I'm positive that Old Man did some kind of shotgun wedding tabloid where it appears I am Mrs. Takahashi on paper and not by heart. I still didn't understand why I signed a year of my life to the devil, but I guess every girl really does have a price as long as it's right. Fiddling with the bracelet, I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief come over me. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten me, it gave me a slight brief of hope that deep down that icebox could possibly believe in whatever fantasy this is. However, it was just a small brief of faith I know not to play all my cards on a man that do not like the human race, to him this bracelet is probably a payoff to refrain myself from reporting to the father of his every move, but to me, I chose to believe it's something more. It's dumb of me to even consider it, but right now, I needed to think that I signed my soul away for a good reason, I just need to figure it out. Snapping her fingers while heading to the back, two assistants followed behind her. Kagome pulled me aside, obviously speechless by what the events that unfolded right in front of her.

"We never made any selections, Rin. I have never been here before," Kagome whispered. I rolled my eyes, I still may not know what kind of connection she has to the family, but I do know one thing for sure; she is still as clueless as from the day I met her.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to see what they have," I answered.

"I don't have enough money to purchase these clothes," she stated, picking up on that I realized that maybe she's not dating a Takahashi; instead, she's probably working for them.

'maybe as a secretary or something,' I thought.

"The old man covered it, so stop worrying and relax, enjoy some champagne and don't say you don't drink I remember your partying days" I sauntered. Kagome turned red by my compliment, which shocked me. Kagome never blushes, I always thought she did not have the blood to, which is why it never bothered me in the past to tutor her, she never showed the drive, but as always she finds a way to prove me wrong. Grabbing a glass of champagne, Kagome made herself comfortable on the love couch as she sat down a group of women with hair products and equipment came in.

'As always, then old man must take things to the next level.' I thought, watching as Kagome get pampered, it made me long for continued friendship with the girl. I never had that working at the club, we kept our distance and made our money. Some girls obtain friendships with each other, but I kept to myself because I always feared Ryura would find me and finish off what he's claimed he's "started." I despised him for ruining my life, still making me live in constant fear, always looking over my shoulder, hoping he's not going to turn up at the next corner. However, I hadn't experienced those nightmares when I signed my soul over to the devil; in fact, I haven't heard much of Ryura since the incident at the club. Grazing my stomach I could feel the ghostly stab of his last "present" I felt chills run through my bones. The doctor said one more traumatic event I can kiss any future kids goodbye, I could feel the tears inching near the edge of my eyes waiting to fall. I hated how I have lousy luck. Not once have I ever gotten anything wholesome from the path I was forced to be on. The only silver lining is that I'm technically still engaged to be married to a cold-hearted demon who keeps me safe and wants nothing to do with me.

"Are you going to join us?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kagome looking my way, and I decided just for tonight I can use a girlfriend and not another enemy. Smiling at her, I sat down by the chair and allowed myself to be consumed into the world as a future Mrs. Takahashi. They brushed our hair, running their fingers through mine; it felt like a pain in the ass since I have a lot of hair, and it was extremely long. Twenty minutes later, they pulled my hair in a sloppy bun with a few tendrils falling down in front of my face and Kagome's hair in curly ringlets. Once they left, we laughed at the awkward situation of how they did not even tell us they were going to do our hair. Shaking my head, I walked to the table with champagne and strawberries. Taking fruit, I sat next to Kagome on the love couch and indulged myself in its tangy sweetness. The red juices flowed down, tainting my skin with its color, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I licked the juices from the corner of my lip. Growling with the unsatisfied hunger I wanted to eat when I turned to Kagome, who looked absent-minded, yet there was something about it that made her suddenly looked appetizing. Shaking my head, I didn't understand why I was suddenly craving Kagome, I was probably behind hungry to the point of cannibalism.

"So, did you have friends at the Club?" She asked that stopped me from my tracks. The hunger that once blurred my eyes lifted, suddenly forgetting the reason why I looked at Kagome such a way, I leaned back to think on her question.

"Not really, why," I asked, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to sip on her champagne before letting the ladies continue to paint her fingernails. That question caught me off guard; it came out of the blue, and it made me think there is some kind of angle to her sudden appearance back in my life.

"oh before I forget, there is a family dinner at the Takahashi house" Kagome stated

"What is it that you do Kagome," I asked, it was her turn to look at me shocked by my question.

"What do you mean—'

"Well you're not dating the other brother, and you stated earlier you didn't have money for this place, so what do you do and what are your relations to the Takahashi," I asked, staring at her I kept my gaze on her waiting for an answer but not exactly too thrilled. She bowed her head and looked the other way, pretending that I didn't say anything. Fiddling with the bracelet, I grabbed another glass, wondering what Kagome's relationship to the Takahashi's is.

"You know I've meant to ask you, you had that bracelet since today and never took it off…Why?" Kagome asked. Blinking at her, I looked down at the bracelet on my hand, it made me smile every time I looked at it. It was evident that she wanted to change the subject, but it only made me more curious as to why she's dodging such a simple question. So I decided to play it.

"Oh, my wonderful husband gave it to me," I cooed while the airhead for workers hungered after it. I watched as Kagome's back straightened, and she pretended to be at awed by the bracelet.

'Interesting' I thought, I decided to play a little more until I was sure of what I saw.

"He gave it to me out of nowhere and had it engraved" I did my best to sound like such a trophy wife that the women ate everything up while Kagome did the same, but there was something off by her body language.

"Funny, I thought your ex-boyfriend Ryura gave you a goodbye present," Kagome muttered, there was a sudden silence in the room, and it only brought a smile to my face.

"Funny, I thought I was bringing a friend. I didn't think I was bringing my husband's mistress," I jabbed back. Kagome's body became rigid as if she was caught red-handed, and it only validated my thoughts about her in the past. There is still not a sincere bone in that woman's body, and there won't ever be. It didn't bother me that Kagome and Sesshomaru were off having a secret rendezvous because I can use this as leverage.

"Alright, Ladies, Mr. Inu no Taisho specifically requested these outfits for you," the first woman we met announced revealing the clothes. Kagome dropped the glass, not caring if it stained the white Persian rug. Her eyes were fixated on the dress they picked out for her.

"This dress is not even in stores yet," She objected. I smiled, knowing this little battle was far from over. When I turned to face my dress, I felt like somebody electrocuted me. My breath suddenly left me once again, in front of me, is an expensive almond flower print baby doll dress that went below the knee. I had to try it on, following the girl with my desired dress I slipped it on. It fit like a glove.

"This is pure silk," I stated more than questioned. The girl smiled, holding my shoes in front of me. I wanted to die straight.

"No way, these are sold out."

"He wanted his favorite daughter in law to have the best," The assistant remarked. That made me smile; that old man would still go through great lengths for me no matter what the cost is. It made me think that I needed to redirect my anger from him to someone else, especially when I need an ally.

Slipping on the platform pumps, I felt like royalty. The multicolored python peep toe slips on felt like a dream. Admiring myself in the full-Length mirror, I noticed the signature red soles, I absolutely fell in love with this entire outfit. I was completely unrecognizable, I looked like one of those blue blood that oozed money from my pores and bled venom instead of blood like an average person. It was a rapid metamorphosis that I didn't give much thought to.

"You were right—"Kagome stopped when she looked at me, I saw admiration in her eyes only. No jealousy or low self-esteem, Kagome always said she never had the time to feel jealous for anyone, but herself since she only wanted to live for herself. I only remembered the past Kagome and not this new and not even improved version that was standing before me. Taking the chance, I noticed how beautiful she looked in the white knit fitted dress; it has a form-fitting silhouette and keyhole in the back. Watching her balance in the open toe heels without even trying, I felt a tad bit jealous of how Kagome can look like a supermodel off the runway without also attempting. She was always so elegant and poised without trying despite being a total klutz, I remember Kaede would always tell me I should shadow Kagome because my dance moves were never as graceful or poised. I would practice for hours until my feet bled, but it was never as perfect as Kagome would try, and her technique was horrendous.

"You're so beautiful, I honestly cannot take my eyes off you," Kagome spoke out.

"The feeling is mutual" I replied, we both smiled. Giving one last look in the mirror, we left the boutique to head inside the limo with no destination in mind. The car ride remained silent, and I, for one, genuinely didn't care. I wanted to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible. What seemed like forever, I noticed that we were taking some back roads, and it made my heart skipped a beat. I felt nervous about where the driver could possibly be taking us; looking at Kagome, she seemed content. Doing my best to remain calm, I needed to stay as relaxed as I could feasibly get, but it was impossible when I could hear the transmission nearly gagging for air.

"Do you think it's busted?" Kagome asked. I shook my head with that sound; the transmission probably popped.

"No it's the transmission; we need to find a mechanic to put it back in place I would do it, but I'm wearing a brand new dress" I stated, we kept driving. Once we arrived, I stopped the car to look around; we were near a garage.

"Do you know this place?" Kagome questioned, feeling scared all of a sudden.

"I'm not the one who drove us here Kagome," I answered, she blushed again before apologizing. I told her not to worry about it, as we walked closer inside the garage I pointed out ever car and told her the engines they had without skipping a beat.

"For a girl with an attitude like yours, you sure do know a lot about cars," Kagome stated; I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Where did you learn so much about cars?" I thought about it, but my mind would drift to Ryura and when things weren't so bad when we would actually live in peace and had a real love for one another. Shaking it off, I shrugged. I told Kagome to wait for me, but she stuck to my side like glue, which only made me roll my eyes.

As I approach closer, I could smell the distinct smell of car grease and sweat, which didn't bother me too much.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" I called, but a head popped out from underneath the car to reveal a human boy.

"Rin?" I heard, the man grabbed me in his arms when he realized how tight I was holding him he put me down, resting his hand on my cheek my body stiffen. I watched him slowly leaning towards me to kiss me, but I moved back.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked, "you seem to know me, but I cannot say the feelings are mutual." Everything stopped; it suddenly felt awkward with some stranger who tried to kiss me with Kagome, who was barely a foot away from me.

"My apologies, I was caught up in the moment," He answered, hoping he would enlighten me of his actions; he just looked away. I cocked my head to the side, and a piece of my black curls fell to the side, covering half of my face trying to figure who this man is.

"Could have fooled me, you acted as if you really remembered me…who are you?" She asked.

"We were friends back at dance school. I would watch you practice," Hojo explained. I nodded, taking it in when I realized the last part my eyes bulged out.

"You!" I screamed.

"You're Hojo, the boy who would literally watch the girls practice and stay when I stay," I answered. He smiled when I recognized him then I remembered something else

"You had the biggest crush on Kagome, and you'd always ask me if I could set you two up," I added.

I saw his cheeks turn bright red while Kagome's turn even redder than before. It was slowly coming back to me how Hojo would act all cocky in public, but in private, he would be a sweet little teddy bear continually bugging me about Kagome and how he could be in her good graces. I could not hold back the giggle as they try to walk on opposite sides of the room.

"Rin, can you tell him we need help "Kagome pointed out while trying to avoid eye contact. I couldn't believe that Hojo was working as a mechanic, I always assumed he'd be some big track superstar by now or something remotely athletic, but he was just a mechanic.

"Hey, how come you're not some big hotshot?" I asked he smiled before wiping his hands on his suit.

"Well, I always loved cars, and I always figured I'd do something I love and not what's expected of me" he answered, it made me think about dancing and my dreams that were even further from my grasp. Smiling, I could see how proud of Hojo was of his mechanic shop and how the simple life made him feel quaint.

"I envy you" I whispered

"Hmm?" he questioned. I smiled and shook my head before pointing at the limo, Hojo bumped into me playfully, and I pushed him back. We acted like kids, but this was the most fun that I've had all week.

"Oh my God, Rin, don't stand too close to him; he probably has motor oil on him that could ruin your dress," She yelled. Hojo looked at my outfit and realize that it is made of pure silk, whistling at the price he crossed my arms against his chest and leaned on the car.

"Seems like the dancing life is doing you good," he added; I was irritated by Kagome's sudden price call of the futile dress.

"Kagome, it's just a dress," Nessie replied, giving her a look to tell her to calm down. Suddenly Kagome forgot that Hojo is harmless and is a friend that she decided to pull on her nasty attitude towards him for no reason.

"Exactly Rin a designer dress one that the likes of him cannot afford to repay let alone dry clean," she snapped. Such venom came from her eyes trying to scare Hojo off, but all that did was piss me off, I closed my eyes trying not to let my anger get the best of me when all I wanted to do is rip Kagome a new one.

"Kagome, you are way out of line, how dare you say something like that" she scolds, "That is completely unnecessary, and you know it."

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Kagome asked, pushing for a straight answer, Kagome looked at me waiting for an explanation, but last I checked I didn't owe her anything. I maybe marrying into a cold-blooded family, but that stupid boutique and this moment only confirmed that this is not me, I will never be one. I could never be nasty to anyone, let alone disgrace them because they couldn't afford certain things. Just a week ago, I was one of them.

"Because, he's my friend" I started "And that doesn't give you the right to belittle him" Fiddling with a bracelet on my wrist, I felt disgusted with myself I was slowly being seduced by wealth I could still see who I use to be fading away with what I was becoming. Looking back and forth between Kagome and Hojo, I suddenly at crossroads between my former and current self. I still wanted to be the girl with dreams of being a world-famous ballet dancer while I signed a contract that says I need to kiss that life goodbye. I had to make a choice, and I honestly didn't know what to do. Feeling so frustrated, I snatched the wrench out of Hojo's hands and kicked off the expensive red bottoms.

"Forget it, I'll fix the damn thing myself" I muttered as I headed towards the limo. I knew at some point I would be at crossroads again and would need to choose between my former life and the current one but for right now I had a damn engine to fix. I'll decide later.

"What the hell was that Kagome" I tried my best to wipe the dirt off the dress and Kagome tried to help but I kept slapping her hands away. We were finally back on the road again and I did not waste no time to rip her a new one.

"Me? I could ask you the same thing Ness, you stared at him fascinated or in love with him; and what was that when I tried to tell him about your engagement you just shut me down" Kagome replied

"Are you so lost within yourself that you need to belittle everyone?" I asked, she was ultimately off base, Hojo was nowhere near my type and will never be.

"Hojo has a thing for you Kagome, and I only looked at him because I admired how he went off and chased his dreams and he's happy about it" I corrected her, Kagome grew quiet and looked out the window. I stayed silent only focusing on the road.

"My God Kagome shut up already you made your point!" I snapped. Kagome stared at me, astonished by my outburst; she turned her head to the window not saying another word to me.

"you are to be married to Sesshomaru Takahashi, so there is no need for you to have second guesses"

"Exactly, I am getting married to him not you, so you and your input are not needed" I corrected her,]

"rin he's a mechanic he could have sold any information to the tabloids to the press, and you would have a PR nightmare on your hands, is that what you want?" she asked

"I mean—no—God Kagome I get it, but you didn't need to belittle him; you can be wrapped in the Takahashi money, but; verbally putting people down is wrong," I continued. I pulled up to the front of the house to see pastel-colored balloons and handmade paper lanterns surrounding the premises.

'What the hell' I thought.

I could see Inu no Tashio and a woman who resembles Sesshomaru gathered on the front steps, eager for me to step out of the car. Turning towards Kagome, she looked so calm and ready to go as if she's done these numerous times before.

'Well, she never corrected you about the whole Sesshomaru and Her situation,' I thought, so maybe she's had experience at this. We got out of the car, and I headed towards the stairs.

"Rin, I am so happy you're safe" Inu no Tashio spoke out. He hugged me but pulled me back to look at my appearance. He could see the dirt prints and motor oil across my cheek, he looked at Kagome with a scolding look while made Kagome cower in fear.\

"You were supposed to protect her and make sure she gets here in one piece" the female Sesshomaru growled, Kagome bowed her head and apologized, which only confused me even more.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Sesshomaru's mother, and you must be the exotic dancer my son decided to marry behind my back. Here I was hoping for some originality" she introduced before heading inside, I was shocked by everything that came from her mouth. I did' t even think Sesshomaru's mother would be so cruel, let alone blunt, but here we are. I watched as she elegantly walked up the stairs without looking back once. She grabbed her fan from the maid and started barking orders.

"What was that?" I asked

"That my dear is my ex-wife" Inu no Tashio explained, "She heard Sesshomaru got married and wanted to meet you despite me telling her that Sesshomaru didn't want that."

It made me curious as to why Sesshomaru didn't want me to meet her, but after our first brief encounter, I understood why. But my mind went back to what she stated earlier when she said Kagome is supposed to be my bodyguard.

"What did she mean kagome was supposed to protect me?" I asked.

"She's your bodyguard Rin" He answered, I was taken back by that revelation. I did not see that coming, I sensed she had a mysterious past with Sesshomaru but my bodyguard I did not see at all.

"What the Hell?" I questioned, but I didn't get a chance to really examine it because the old man was already ushering me inside so I can get changed.

"Why do I need a bodyguard old man" I questioned

"Well, as a future addition to the Takahashi household, we need to make sure you are safe at all cost" the mother interjected, "Leave it to Sesshomaru to pick another human toy and one that cannot defend herself."

'So Sesshomaru and Kagome was no secret then' I thought, I felt a pang in my stomach as to why it would bother me when the mother pointed out the whole affair. I didn't care much for Sesshomaru, and yet it bothers me now knowing there was actual truth to the entire Kagome and Sesshomaru thing. Shaking it off, I did not want to give anyone reason to probe inside my mind with that, so I shook off the thought.

"And Kagome was the best money could buy?" I questioned, hoping to switch the topic off me.

"Obviously not if you come dirty and oily," she answered, shaking my head. I honestly could not wrap my head behind the logic as to why I needed a bodyguard and why it needed to be a girl that I resent. Did this family think at some point, if put in a hostage situation, I would quickly throw Kagome to the wolves because of how much I disliked her?

"Let the maids change you out of that grotesque dress and put on the dress I laid out for you" I heard her command. Allowing the maids to take me in a room, I was quickly stripped and wiped clean of any residue of the garage. I noticed the "dress" that was picked out for me. It made me sick how a simple dress was bought and replaced with this family's money. It made me think about what else did this man buy and succeed in my life that I didn't notice. I had to be a puppet and allow him to pull my strings just so he doesn't make her life hell and leave what was left of my life alone. Slipping on the strapless dress, it felt like silk touching my skin. I put the designer pumps on and allowed the maids to put my now curly hair up, exposing my neck. It is so easy for this family to throw money at pretty much anything and lose sight of everything. I watched myself in the mirror, I could see myself transformed into a monster of their creation.

"Mom ami, please come. I have a present for you."

"For a human, she cleans up adequately" I could hear

I rolled my eyes at Inu no Taisho, and his ex-wife attempts to be kind. It amazed me how a powerful man like him could control everything like a chess game. Yet this woman was a different ball game. Strutting out of the bedroom, my golden heels clicked on the expensive Italian marble flooring. I could feel myself walking on thin ice like how Inu no Taisho was treading on it with me if he continues playing this game.

"What do you want."

"She needs to work on her manners" Sesshomaru's mother pointed out

"To establish the rules since we are meeting with my important guests. Since they wish to strike a deal with me."

"And this includes me because?"

"Because he wants them to meet his soon to be daughter in law, and I'm sure that pathetic bodyguard explained the details of tonight's dinner?" Sesshomaru mother answered

"No, we were too busy braiding each other's hair and sharing bedtime stories," I snapped before crossing my hands across my chest. I could hear Inu no Tashio mutter something, but I didn't make out what he said, he started explaining how this so-called "family dinner" was with a few of his essential business partners. And I needed to make Sesshomaru and the family look good since I will be introduced to them.

"Whatever" I rolled her eyes at his spiel, all I could hear was "do not embarrass us" from his mother while Inu no Tashio gave me an apology through his eyes. He should have known by now that I do not care what this family wants because all I am is a puppet in this stupid game, but little did he know I always have an ace up my sleeve.

"A deal is a deal" I whispered

"Do not do anything sneaky or pull any tricks, Rin or else."

I watched as she tried to threaten me but masked it under a sweet facade, I honestly did not understand why she keeps throwing jabs to my face when I have done nothing to her. I headed over her direction, but the old man pulled me aside to keep us at a safe distance. He presented her with a box with a beautiful diamond necklace with earrings to match.

"So which will it be?"

I stepped closer to Inu no Taisho, ignoring the clacking of heels on the floors. I turned around and allowed him to place the necklace on my neck. Placing the earrings on, I smirked at him, plan already in hand.

"If it is a war you want, then it is one you will get...mom" I answered

`"I wouldn't have it any other way Rin" I could see a smile plastered across his face as if he knew what I had planned up my sleeve and would back me up with whatever I decided to do. We stared at each other for a minute until the butler announced Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before us. I pushed my shoulders back and looked at my cold-hearted fiancé, ready to unrestrainedly test the patience of this man the extent of the contract.

"How do I look, darling?" I asked Sesshomaru while smiling his way before making my way to his arms. He didn't bother looking at me; he was too busy looking at his mother, who did a complete 180 and collected her son in her arms.

"My darling Sesshomaru, you must not love your mother anymore if you keep ignoring me" I honestly wanted to throw up from the fake show she was displaying.

"What do you want mother" he answered

"How can you get engaged and not tell your mother and be married to a Ningen no less, it's simply disgraceful" She added, once again with the jab, but all I did was smile and pull Sesshomaru to the side.

"If you will excuse me, my husband and I have a lot to discuss," I announced, but his mother held her grip on him, preventing him from moving.

"I'm sure whatever you wish to discuss, you can do here."

"I don't think so, it's very private and intimate no audience needed."

"and why not?"

"Because my dear mother in law, we are going to go have sex," I answered, making sure to empathize 'sex' just to get under her skin. She let go of Sesshomaru, who seemed shocked himself since he allowed me to pull him to the nearest room possible. I needed to get out of that room, and somewhere we could talk.

"Your mother is a delightful creature, isn't she" I tried to break the ice, but he didn't seem moved at all. He simply leaned against the door and closed his eyes, I took the time to look at him. He looked so beautiful. It made me wondered how someone so beautiful could be so hateful. As I looked at him, I noticed a dark spot on his hand, walking closer to inspect it; it looked like motor oil stained his perfect skin. Wondering why he could possibly have car grease on his hand when I've never seen him do anything remotely close to manual labor. My thoughts went back to Kagome, who I didn't notice since I've been inside and how she's my bodyguard who not only needed to protect me but had to record my every move and tell…

"You didn't" I answered

"The pathetic Ningen was weak after all," He answered before taking off his coat to reveal bloodstains on the cuffs. I felt the bile in my stomach rising up to my throat, I suddenly felt sweaty by the revelation that Sesshomaru could have hurt Hojo for no reason. All we did was talk, and my mind went to when we playfully pushed each other. Did Kagome possibly think he was hurting me, so she had to report to Sesshomaru, who took matters into his own hands?

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him."

"Why do you care about that pathetic, Ningen?" He asked before changing into a fresh shirt, I kept my eyes to the carpet, unsure why he hurt him.

"He was a friend," I whispered, holding in any tears that threaten to fall before running out the door. It made me sick how this family is so quick to take the matter into their own hands and not care about the bigger picture. I couldn't believe this man—this monster had the nerve to hurt someone of my past for no reason. Was Hojo annoying? Yes, but did that mean he deserves to be injured, walking to the direction that butler guided me; I could see so many blue bloods. Laughing at smiling, and it made me think: "Did I really want to be a part of this world?"

"Allow me to present my wonderful daughter in Law," I smiled to my introduction and walked gracefully into the room. Smiling and shaking every possible hand, I wanted to run and never return. My mind kept drifting to Hojo and praying to Kami; he would be safe, but I knew he was far from it. Fiddling with the bracelet, it suddenly felt more massive than usual; I felt myself leaving my body and watching the strings being pulled as I carried the conversation and kept jabbing with Sesshomaru's mother. They were speaking a language that sounded like English, but I could not really grasp it. To anyone, it felt like a regular dinner party, but it was too much and I could not take another second of it.

"Will you excuse me, I need some fresh air"

I walked out the door without even glancing back, I soon realized the further I was going down this hole the more that contract is not for my benefit. I did not fit in this world and I was not making any plans to. Walking down the dirt path in the expensive shoes, I could feel a pinching sensation on my toes and heel which made the punishment somewhat fitting. Kicking the shoes off my feet I decided to leave them behind and enjoy this slight freedom with my feet touching the dirt. Walking in the woods, I sat down on the tree trunk and looked up in the sky. I knew I was way over in my head thinking I could possibly handle this life when my first sample was child's play compared to tonight.

"What are you doing Ningen" I could hear but I decided to ignore my murderous fiancé tonight. Feeling the wind brush against me I wanted to embrace its forces I always loved the feel of the autumn wind blowing through my clothes and to my skin. Looking at the crisp colored leaves they were flying with the wind-like a dance. It made me think of all the dances I missed in high school and wished I could have made it. I simply watched the leaves become tangled in each other like a sensual tango, making my mind drift to possibilities. Sighing to myself I reached out to the leaf praying it would drift towards me and take me far away from myself.

"Take me with you" I whispered.

"Rin—"

"I never had much of a childhood, I spent more times in a studio practicing for so many recitals trying to be the very best that I forgot what it meant to be a kid" I whispered "Hojo, was a friend who would watch me and try to make me be more human instead of the perfectionist I grew up to be"

My mind drifted to the time I watched Ryura smoked a Cigarette in front of me for the first time. I remembered how much I was so curious about the world around me and wanted to try new experiences. I remembered grabbing the cigarette, slipped it between my teeth. I lit the death stick and inhaled without thought, I watched as the flames burned the paper so easily; no regrets or reflections. It was so easy for the flame to burn everything leaving only ashes for a past; while it's present was a vapor of death. I wondered, was it easy for this family to burn me away when they were done, like that cigarette?

"I know I don't belong in this world, but could you by chance stay in mine?" I asked him. I knew it was idiotic of me to ask a cold man to be warm, but he sat near me and kept quiet while I fiddled with the bracelet some more. Suddenly the bracelet didn't feel so heavy and I started to feel a little hopeful about this crazy world. I continued to gaze at the moon, there was something about it that I just did not want to leave. For the first time in six years, I just felt comfortable where I was, I did not feel like leaving or running. I simply just wanted to be.

And that's what I did, with Sesshomaru.

* * *

So How was it? 


End file.
